Doctor Whooves?
by The Idealist 33
Summary: The Doctor has to choose between Derpy or Spitfire, but how can he when he has to save all of Equestria from Discord, Nightmare Moon, Trixie, Queen Chrysalis, Gilda, and the Diamond Dogs when they imprison the Mane Six. Maybe with a little help from Soarin', DJ Pon-3, Octavia, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Sea Swirl, Minuette, Rose, and Amethyst Star.
1. Chapter 1 Different Body

**All right, well I got the idea to write a story about Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves when I was looking for pictures of Doctor Whooves. The real reason for why I started watching Doctor Who was because of My Little Pony, well mostly. The first thing I noticed was that Derpy was in a lot of the pictures that I was looking at, then I thought, why? I looked through and got to the fanon and that's where I saw that Derpy and Doctor Whooves where together. Then I thought, that's a perfect idea. Both the Doctor and Derpy are two of the strangest characters I have ever seen. They would be perfect together, but I also like Spitfire and wanted to write about her too, so the Doctor will have to choose one of them. The clumsy cross eyed pegasus or the daring and perfectly coordinated pegasus. I really liked this pairing, so I thought, I might as well write about them. This story is really more just something that I just wanted to write down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, Spitfire, Soarin, DJ Pon-3, Octavia, Sea Swirl, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Rose, Amethyst Star, Nightmare Moon, Discord, The Great and Powerful Trixie, Queen Chrysalis, Gilda, or the Diamond Dogs, but at least I can put them in this story.**

Chapter 1 _**D**_ifferent Body

"I have been alive for hundreds of years. Hundreds of years with a vehicle that has taken me everywhere in this universe, at anytime that something needed changing. I have saved almost every world and a lot more than once. I have fought Daleks, Cybermen, and the Master to name a few foes. After hundreds of years of cleaning up the universe, there was no more trash to clean up. The last battle that I fought was an extremely hard one, but most people made it out alive. I'm not one of them. I managed to save the day for the very last time, but I ended up with a serious wound that will kill me.

Of course I could always just regenerate, but should I? My work was done. This Time Lord had done the unthinkable, but now what? There's nothing else to do here. This universe doesn't need me anymore. Should I just let myself die? Or should I just live my life somewhere else and act like a normal person?" the Doctor stopped thinking to himself when the TARDIS started to shake. The TARDIS had found one more location. The Doctor was surprised by this and pulled the switches and pushed the buttons he needed to too get to this one more place. The destination was in a random part in space at a random time.

When he finally got there, which was about a couple of second from where he was, he realized that something was wrong. The TARDIS had completely shut down and was headed straight towards something. The Doctor couldn't see where he was going because the TARDIS had completely shut down, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. He felt himself grow extremely weak and knew that he was going to die soon. The only way he could prevent this was if he regenerated, but he had no idea why the TARDIS turned off in the first place or if it would turn back on at all. He decided that he should just regenerate and see what would happen with his TARDIS. He tried to let himself be renewed but for some reason he couldn't go through process.

He fell to the floor when he couldn't hold himself up anymore. "Maybe this is what happens when the TARDIS feels the end is near," the Doctor thought to himself. "We had a good run girl," he said out loud as best he could. The Doctors' eyes started to close ever so slightly, but then, his whole ship crashed. He was thrown to the side and hit a railing. He was too weak to do anything except moan. Because his eyes were closed and his senses where going away, he hadn't realized that the TARDIS had turned back on. He heard the noise that the TARDIS makes and opened his eyes to see that his TARDIS had turned on and tried to regenerate again, this time it worked.

His body released massive forms of energy and he could feel himself die and come back to life. He could feel his body change, but when it fully changed he passed out from the use of all that energy.

After who knows how long, the Doctor finally woke up. The Doctor blinked several times and stood up, moaning while he did it. "Uh, where are we?" He lifted his hand to turn the location detector on, but there was one problem, he didn't have a hand. "Aahhhhh!" he screamed as he jumped back and looked at himself. "I'm an animal!" he said. "Bloody hell! I'm an actual living breathing animal!" he said laughing. "That's never happened before." He looked at his legs and he looked at his chest. His cloths had fallen off. "I look like a horse, but if I were a horse my clothes would have ripped off, not just fallen off, which means I must be, a pony!" he said as he headed for the mirror that he kept in a separate room in the TARDIS. He looked at his facial features, and hoped beyond hope that he was, "Darn it, still not ginger!" he said looking at the pony that was staring back at him. "Hm," he said admiring himself, "I still look good though, even for a pony," he also noticed an hourglass tattooed on both sided of his bum. "That's strange. I wonder why I have two tattoos."

He went to the home screen and tried to find out where he was, but something odd happened. The TARDIS said that it was in an unknown location. "What! But we've traveled to every single spot in the universe! How is it possible that…" the Doctor could only think of one thing that could have happened. There was one thing that was nearly imposable for the TARDIS to find because it had hardly ever happened and because it wasn't supposed to happen. "The TARDIS had found a crack in the universe!" the Doctor said out loud. "We have gone to a parallel world!

Oh, that's why the TARDIS turned off! Last time it went through a crack while it was on it completely lost all power, so this time it knew that if it turned off it would be able to turn back on after we crossed through the barrier." Then the Doctor thought about the possibilities that this could be the world he left Rose on. "Oh, don't be stupid! What are the odds of me traveling through to another parallel world that's the exact same one I traveled through before?" he said as he looked at the door. "Well I was going to go out there anyway," he said to himself as he grabbed his key that had a thread around it, put it around his neck, and walked outside. Before he opened the door he thought, "Man I really hope I don't need clothes in this universe, or I'm going to be the laughing stalk of this entire raise." He could hear it now, "Oh look the Doctor landed on this planet with no clothes on, let's not take him seriously! Well they might not take me seriously anyways, so whatever!" he said as he opened the doors.

The sun was rising almost directly ahead. This world seemed to have more color, but seemed to have pretty much the same elements that earth had. "Hm, seems perfectly normal," but then he saw some type of grey pony's head with blond hair pop out of a nearby tree and quickly pop back in. "Hm," the Doctor thought back, "never seen that color on a pony before. Why is she staring at me?" then he remembered that he was a pony, maybe those where the dominant species on this planet. "Oh! That's why I regenerated into a pony! There are probably no homo sapiens in this universe, so the TARDIS communicated with my mind, like it always does, and I turned into the dominant form in this universe, or at least in this world," he said to himself.

"Excuse me," he called out to the grey pony behind the tree.

The pony stuck her head out again to see him, "Who-who are you?"

"I'm," he thought about it for a moment. Nobody in this universe knew who he was, so he could choose an actual name for once, "Doctor Whooves, with a w," he said surprised by the little joke he had thought of and started walking towards her, "It's ok. I won't hurt you. I just want to know where I am."

Even from that far away he could see that her eyes weren't looking in the right direction. She looked scared, but she didn't run away from him. She studied him to see if he was trustable or not. "Well he did just fly out of the sky, why should I trust him?" she thought to herself. "He doesn't seem dangerous. He is quite handsome too, but where the heck did he come from, and what was that blue box he came out of?" She decided to talk to this pony after all. She walked out from behind the tree, but prepared her wings just in case she had to make a quick getaway. "You don't know where you are?"

She had the most beautiful golden eyes he had ever seen, "No, I must have landed on the closest planet from wherever I entered this universe. Are those wings on you?" he said when he noticed her slightly spread them open.

"What?" she said puzzled, "are you ok?" she said as she started backing up when the Doctor was several yards away.

The Doctor stopped moving towards her when she started backing up. "Yes, well mostly, but I have never seen an actual pegasus before. Next thing you're going to tell me is that unicorns are real too," he said slightly laughing.

"You've never seen a pegasus or a unicorn?'' she asked slightly surprised by this. "Did you hit your head or something mister?"

"Well ya, but that's not the reason for all of this," he said looking at her. He was feeling something, something strange, but he just pushed it away. "So, can you take me to one?"

"Um, sure," she said as she looked at the blue box.

The Doctor noticed this, "You want to see inside?" he asked her.

This pegasus kept looking at the blue box then at the Doctor, Should I? she thought to herself. A complete stranger, who came out of the sky, who hasn't seen any 'real' unicorns or pegasus, whatever that meant, wanted to show her his strange blue box, "Ok."

"Ok," he said leading her to it. She still stayed a few yards away from him but followed. "Don't be surprised," he said as he opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

At first she was surprised, but she had seen several unicorns make something that was small on the outside bigger on the inside. "I thought you had never seen a unicorn before."

The Doctor was surprised to hear her say this instead of asking a bunch of questions like almost everyone does, "I don't understand why you're asking me that."

"Well this is obviously the work of unicorn magic," she said looking around at the strange blue box with equipment that she had never seen before.

"Unicorns here have magic too?" he said smiling, "Well it's not real magic, but to you guys that's what it looks like, but wow! I have never visited a world as exciting as this one! How do you guys survive when somepony with magical powers can simply just pop in and steal something important?"

"Well, what good would it do to steal?" this grey pony said looking at him now.

"That's what I always think, but some people just can't help it."

The pony looked at him confused, "What's a people?"

"Oh," the Doctor said remembering that there were no 'people' in that universe, "um, it's a long story," he decided to say, "Don't worry about it," he said as he looked at here. She was extremely pretty. "Why am I thinking about this!" he thought to himself, "This is a pegasus, and I just met her. Well we are the same species now. No! I can't fall in love! I'm just over whelmed by all of this. Ya. I'm in a new universe with strange new creatures. Who wouldn't over react to all of this?"

"Oookkaaayy? Well what is this thing? It looks like an alien space ship," then a thought came to mind, "Oooohhh, are you and alien?" she asked with excitement. She had heard of aliens from other ponies. They also said they were fictional, but she didn't know what that meant. "Aren't you supposed to be green, and have three eyes?" she asked getting into his personal space and started checking him over.

The Doctor felt weird being inspected by this strange pony, but in a way he liked it. "Well yes I am, but I changed form to look like you do."

"You can change form?" she asked surprised. She seemed to be really interested in his mane.

This tickled him slightly but he just kept talking. "Well no. Only on a very special occasion. That's how I got here," he couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on her bum. "Hey, what's this tattoo that apparently all ponies have on either side of their bum?"

"Do you mean our cutie marks?" she asked looking at her own. "You don't know what they are?"

"Why no, and apparently they are all different, since I have an hourglass and you have," he looked at her cutie mark and squinted trying to figure out what hers was. It looked like, "bubbles?"

"Ya, well, um, we get our cutie marks when we discover what makes us different from other ponies."

The Doctor seemed impressed, "Hu, so that's why I have an hourglass, but what do bubbles mean?"

The grey pegasus looked embarrassed, but said, "Um, I don't really know," she said honestly. "Why do you have an hourglass?"

"Well, I think it's safe to say, seeing that you guys have magical ponies anyway, that I'm a time traveler, and what you see here is my spaceship."

"Um, I thought you where a time traveler?" she said looking at him confused.

"Well yes, but I can also travel to other worlds, and through space," he paused looking at a screen on the TARDIS, "but by the looks of it, I think I won't be able to do anything with the TARDIS for at least two years! What am I supposed to do for two years!" he said as he hit the screen. "It's going to take two years for the TARDIS to scan the whole universe. Until the TARDIS knows what the universe is like, I'm not going anywhere."

The grey pegasus didn't know what he was talking about, but she didn't want him to leave, "You could live in Ponyville with the rest of us ponies."

"I guess I'm going to have to," he said thinking, "but I have no money. Where am I going to live? The TARDIS is going to have be on its own for the whole two years if it's going to get accurate readings."

The pegasus didn't know what else to say, "You could live with me," she said sheepishly.

The Doctor was slightly shocked to hear this, but it was probably the only thing he would be able to do. At least until he got a job. He just hoped beyond hope that his emotions wouldn't get the best of him. "Ok. But only until I have enough money to live by myself."

"Oh, I don't mind," she said with a slight redness coming out of her cheeks.

The Doctor looked at her strangely, "What's your name? I never caught it."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Derpy Hooves, without a w," she said slightly embarrassed that her last name was almost the same as his.

The Doctor laugher slightly, "You're kidding me aren't you?" Derpy shook her head. "Wow, and to think I just made that name up."

"What?" she said confused.

"Well I used to have a name, but it was lost forever, so I was known as the Doctor where I came from, but now that I'm here I guess I can choose any name I want.

"Oh, oh," Derpy said getting excited, "You should be named," she thought about it for a moment, "Time Turner."

The Doctor thought about this, "Time Turner. I like it. Well we'd better be off. The sooner the TARDIS leaves the sooner it will come back," he said as he started heading towards the door.

Derpy followed him out. The Doctor said one last goodbye before he got out. As soon as he did the TARDIS made the strange noise that it made when it arrived, but it left the one thing that he always carried that was in his pocket. His sonic screwdriver! "Oh my! How could I ever forget this!" He said as he picked it up with his mouth. The TARDIS had even put a string around it so he could wear it as a necklace like his key. The Doctor looked sad so Derpy put her wing around him to comfort him. The Doctor let her do this. After about a minute or so he said, "All right, let's get going. I know nothing about this world, so you might as well start telling me what it's like since it looks like it's getting dark."

"Ok, well my house is pretty close by, so we can go there and talk," she said as she started making her way towards her cottage.

"Is Ponyville close by?" he asked wondering why Derpy lived on the outskirts.

"Yes, about 15 minutes away by walking," she said as she turned at a fork in the road. The Doctor could see her house not far away from where they were.

"So, do all the ponies live away from Ponyville?"

"No, not really, but some of us like living in the forest or just away from the noise of everypony."

"So why do you live out here?"

"Oh, um," she started saying slightly embarrassed, "Most ponies in Ponyville think I'm clumsy. So they asked me to move away from everypony so I wouldn't cause any more harm to them than I already do."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," he said felling bad for this pegasus.

"Oh, it's ok. There's this little filly that I see almost every day that brings me hope and joy."

"Oh, and is she your daughter or niece?" he asked.

"Oh she's an orphan. I would adopt her, but I just can't afford it."

"Well then I really shouldn't intrude on you if you can't afford it."

"Oh no! I can't afford something for too long, but if you're going to get a job then I can survive for a couple of months," she said not wanting him to leave.

"Ok, but as soon as I have enough money I'm be out of your mane," he said assuring her.

Derpy was slightly saddened by this, but she couldn't say anything without sounding too desperate. "Ok," she said softly.

They finally arrived at Derpys cottage. She told the Doctor everything that he needed to know about it, like where the bathroom was. The Doctor was surprised at how nice it was. The pictures she had all over the house had only two different ponies. Her and a little filly that looked slightly like her.

Derpy noticed the Doctor was looking at a picture of the filly and told him that that was Dinky, the filly that she would visit all the time.

"You must really care for her," the Doctor said turning to look at her.

She was smiling while she looked at the picture. "Ya, she's my little muffin. Oh! Those sound pretty good about now," she said as she headed towards her kitchen. "Do you want one?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I'm starving," he said heading towards the kitchen too.

"What kind?"

"Um, banana if you have any."

"Of course. I have all kinds."

He walked in and saw about every single type of muffin he had ever heard of, and more. "Wow! You really like muffins don't you?"

"Ya! They are my favorite type of food."

"Hm, I'm surprised you don't have muffins as a cutie mark," he said as she gave him his muffin. He took a bite, "Oh my gosh! These are good! Did you make these?" he asked.

"Well, ya. This is the one thing I can do without messing it up," she said blushing a bit that he liked her muffins.

They both ate and talked. Derpy told him about Ponyville and her life while the Doctor told her about some of his more interesting adventures. Even though there haven't been any aliens in Ponyville there have been plenty of crazy things that had happened to them. They apparently had a lot of celebrations too. The next one was the summer sun celebration which was like the summer solstice on earth, except nobody on earth celebrated it.

By the time they were finished they were both extremely tired. Derpy didn't have a sofa or any other beds besides her own which was just big enough for two ponies to sleep on, so she offered him her bed, but he just said that he would sleep on the floor.

"Well the bed is big enough for two," she said nervously, "and I don't mind."

The Doctor was tempted by this, but he just couldn't, "It wouldn't be right."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor."

The Doctor was too tired to argue anymore. He just decided to sleep on the bed. "Ok, but just this once. I'm just too tired to argue about all of this," he said as he got to the far left side of the bed and put the covers over himself.

Derpy got on the right side and couldn't help but smile. "Oh my gosh! He's actually sleeping with me!" she thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh I'm actually sleeping with her!" the Doctor thought to himself too. "This is just for one night. Don't let it go to your head. Why am I even thinking like this? I have never actually fallen in love before. This is just horrible. I'm the Doctor and she's a pegasus," he thought as he let sleep take over him. Regenerating was tiring work.

Derpy was still overwhelmed by this. She really hoped that she wouldn't move around too much that night. She had a habit of being in a completely different position from the one that she started with when she would first get into bed. "Oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow," she thought as she drifted off to sleep also.

The very next morning the Doctor woke up when he had a dream that something was squeezing him to death. The Doctor was in the exact same position that he was in when he went to sleep, but something felt different. He looked down at himself as saw that three of Derpy's hooves where holding onto him. When he realized this his face went red. He tried to get up, but Derpy kept pulling him back in. "No, you can't take him from me," she said still dreaming.

Half of him wanted to get out of her grasp, but the other half enjoyed every moment of it. Instead of waking her he just waited for her to wake up by herself. Derpy talked in her sleep, and the Doctor heard everything. Most of what she said where just murmurs, but she kept saying hot, alien, Doctor, and bananas a lot. All the while she just held the Doctor harder. 12 minutes after he woke up Derpy put her lips on his neck. The Doctor twitched slightly when she did this but still stayed where he was. Then she said, "Hmmm, my favorite type of muffin," as she started sniffing his neck, then said, "alien," as she licked his neck.

This made the Doctor jerk violently which woke up Derpy. She noticed that she was licking the Doctors neck and that her hooves where grabbing onto him. She quickly backed up and let him go. "I'm so sorry!" she said as her face turned red.

The Doctor couldn't think of anything to say. "Umm…"

"I forgot that I move around a lot. Sorry. Here let me clean your neck," she said as she wiped the saliva that was on his neck. "H-how long have you been up?" she asked hoping that he just woke up when she licked his neck.

The Doctor didn't want her to know that he had been up for almost 15 minutes. "Oh, just now when you," he felt uncomfortable saying it but that's what she did, "um licked my neck."

"I'm so sorry," she said again, "I thought you were a muffin," she said remembering the last little bit of her dream.

The Doctor remembered what she had said before she licked his neck. He couldn't resist himself, "Hm, what flavor?"

Derpy remembered exactly what flavor she had thought the muffin was and blushed even harder, "Umm, I can't remember."

The Doctor didn't know what else to say so he just got up and went to the bathroom. "Um, I'm going to take a shower now."

"Ok Derpy," still red faced. He got in and closed the door. Once she could hear the water running she said to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! The one pony that didn't think I was the dumbest pony ever now thinks I'm the craziest pony ever," she said as she laid down on her bed again. Then she thought about how he tasted. "He tasted even better than any muffin I have ever had, but now he's probably going to jump out the window and go live somewhere else," she thought to herself.

The Doctor just stood in the shower and tried to contain his emotions. "What had just happened?" he thought to himself. "Why am I acting like this? I'm supposed to save the universe, not fall in love. Who knows is she likes me or not, but I can't like her. Of course she doesn't like me. It was just a dream she was having. Dreams can mean anything. She was just being polite by letting me sleep in her bed." He heard a knock at the door.

"Doctor? Are you still there?" Derpy asked.

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Well didn't know if you climbed out of the window or not."

The Doctor was confused by what she had said, "Why would I climb out the window?"

"To get away from me."

He turned the shower off and looked for a towel, but there weren't any for some reason. Oh well, he didn't even where cloths so he just opened the door all wet. He saw that she was standing right outside the door and asked, "Do you have any towels?"

Derpy couldn't help but stare at him. "So what if he's wet?" she thought to herself. It still turned her on slightly. The Doctor waved his hoof in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance. "What?"

"I asked you if you had any towels."

"Oh! Ya sorry. I just did laundry yesterday and I haven't put anything back yet," she said as she went to get a towel from outside.

The Doctor decided to wait for her so he wouldn't get the whole house wet. He heard something crash and then Derpy came flying back upstairs with the towel. The Doctor looked at her confused. "Was that you that crashed?" he said as he started drying himself off with the towel she gave him.

"Oh ya sorry. I tripped on the towel and hit myself on my table. Then I just flew in here."

"Ah. It must be cool to have wings. I hope that next time I regenerate I have them," he said as he finished drying himself off.

"You can't choose what you turn into?" Derpy asked him.

"No, I just turn into something. I can't choose."

Derpy smiled slightly. "What?" the Doctor said wondering what was so funny.

"Oh, you just seem like a really lousy alien."

"What? Why?"

"Well you can change forms, but you can't choose them and you can travel everywhere and anywhere, but you don't have the ship that does it for you."

"Well I can at least still fix anything."

Derpy looked at him confused, how can you do that?"

"With this," he said as he picked up his sonic screwdriver.

"Whoa, at least you can actually do something."

"Oh, now you're just making fun of me," he said as he put his screwdriver around his neck.

"Sorry, it's fun. Well what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Well I'm going to go look for a job, and I'm going to need your help because I have no idea where I'm going to find it."

Derpy remembered a flyer that the Mayor had put up not long ago on the city hall. She just happened to bump into it on one of her deliveries. Literaly.

"Oh, the mare needs someone to turn hourglasses at special events and things like that."

"Turning hourglasses? Can't anybody do that?"

"Well ya, but she's looking for a permanent," Derpy started laughing, "time turner."

"Oh, sure make fun of my new name, but does it pay well? It doesn't sound like I could make a lot of money off of that."

"Oh sure. You're going to be working for the Mayor. Anyone that works for her gets paid more than the average pony, and you wouldn't even have to work that much. Only on special events that need you."

"Well ok then, let's get going," he said as he and Derpy made their way towards the door.

The Doctor had finally gotten his job and as soon as he could he would get out of Derpy's hair, but did they want to leave each other? What will happen to the Doctor's TARDIS? Will Derpy ever be able to adopt Dinky? Find out in the next chapter.

**Longest chapter I have ever written on fanfiction. I will try to put Spitfire in as soon as possible, but the next chapter will be about two years in the future after all of the events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And I will be putting all the characters that I mentioned in my disclaimer. I wonder who the Doctor will choose, well of course I already know, but I want to make sure that you guys don't know. Oh, and the Mane Six will be in it, but very very briefly for two maybe three parts, but most of it will be the background ponies I mentioned in my disclaimer. Tell me what you think. It's still early in the story so there's plenty of room for me to change things. You can pm me if you think I shouldn't have that many characters or that many villains. Please follow, review, fav, read, anything, please. P.S. notice how this Doctor Whooves story doesn't have Doctor Who villains, but it does have MLP villains. I haven't read a single Doctor Whooves story like that. Tell me if there are actually stories like that, cause I haven't found any.**


	2. Chapter 2 Other Ponies

**Well, I finally got a chance to write the next chapter in this story. I finally get to introduce Spitfire who is my second favorite female character in MLP: FIM. I really hope that the people that did read this story liked it. I really wish that somebody would leave me a review so I would at least know if the story is as good as I think it is, but of course I think this story is great, but that's because it's mine. Well enough about me.**

**Urgent, I just realized I had no idea what a colt was exactly, well I knew but I wasn't thinking about it at the time, and I did write colt several times, so just switch it for stallion.**

Chapter 2 _**O**_ther Ponies

The Doctor was in a dark dark room. He couldn't see anything except himself. He started walking, but it was pointless. He wasn't going to find anything. After who knows how long of walking, a flash of orange and yellow whizzed pass him. He tried to locate what had just done that, but he could see nothing.

After what seemed like forever it happened again. This time it kept flying around him. The brilliant orange and yellow creature started to slow down, until finally he could see her face. It was Spitfire, with her gorgeous brilliant orange eyes.

She started getting closer and closer until their lips where almost touching. Then the strangest thing happened. Spitfire spoke, "Doctor?" with Derpy's voice, "Doctor!"

He quickly woke up and looked at Derpy who was staring at him, "Yes! Derpy, what is it?"

Derpy was standing about a foot away from the bed, "Well, I came in to see if you wanted some breakfast," she paused and blushed slightly, "then I found you kissing your pillow."

Now the Doctor started blushing, "Oh, I' sorry. It must have been the dream I was having."

"What was it about," she asked really hoping that it was about her.

The Doctor could remember his dream more perfectly than almost any other dream he had ever had, "I can't remember," he said at last.

'Darn it! Why do ponies have to forget their dreams so quickly,' Derpy thought to herself. "Well I have some muffins ready if you want any," she said starting to walk out of the Doctors room.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," he said as she walked out. 'Darn it! I was so close to kissing Spitfire!' the Doctor thought. 'How could this happen? At first I fall in love with Derpy and now I'm in love with Spitfire too? I really have changed.'

The Doctor had been living with Derpy since they first met, and they had become the best of friends. The Doctor didn't dare tell Derpy how he felt about her, but after he had gotten his job the mayor paid him in advance and he was able to get himself a bed the very next day after he and Derpy slept together.

Derpy had an extra room that she didn't use so he put the bed in there and it had become his room for the past two years. He had made good money working for the mayor, but he was still short to get a place for himself, plus his TARDIS should be coming back really soon, so he just decided to stay at Derpy's place.

Everything was fine until he saw the Wonderbolts at a show. He thought they where really good, but when it ended they all took off their goggles, and it was then and there that he fell in love with Spitfire. Ever since then he had gone to almost every single show they had put on. One time he even went to the wedding of Shining Armor and princess Cadance just to see her. Even though he was attacked by changelings he was able to use his sonic screwdriver to survive.

For the past two years the Doctor had felt useless. He had seen many many things go wrong, but he wasn't able to do anything since he didn't know what this world was like, plus his TARDIS had left him to go check out the universe. Even though everypony made it out in the end he couldn't help but feel left out. He had never been just there. He had actually been _there_. Fixed everything, but these ponies looked like they could handle themselves.

Well once his TARDIS shows up, he would be out of Equestria forever. He would leave his feeling for Derpy and Spitfire behind and live his new life in space like he always had. But would he ever really leave his feelings for Derpy and Spitfire behind? He would just have to wait and see.

He went downstairs and ate his breakfast. Derpy went off to deliver the mail, and he was left alone. Since the mayor didn't need him for anything else except for special events he hardly ever worked, but today he felt like taking a walk.

There was one place he liked to walk the most, and it was because the Wonderbolts sometimes flew by there to go to the air space where they trained. He had seen them fly by that place at least three time out of the 50 that he had walk by there. Maybe they would be flying by there today. He never would have guess that that day he would get noticed by somepony.

He had to walk through the statue maze that had all the statues of various famous ponies and villains. On his way he accidentally tripped but caught himself on the leg of a statue. He got up as saw that it was Discords statue. He just kept walking thinking nothing of it. He hadn't noticed the yellow hoof print that he had left on Discords Goat leg. The Hoof print quickly seemed to vanish, but the statue had started breathing.

The Doctor almost reached the side of the mountain where he would walk and wait for the Wonderbolts. He heard something a few minutes after he got there. Then he could see black smoke coming from the horizon. Less than a minute later he saw Spitfire in the middle, right next to Soarin'. Nopony had any real proof that they were 'together', they were just always together.

The next thing that happened was something the Doctor had never expected to happen.

Spitfire was in the zone, but that wasn't anything new. She was, by a lot, the best Wonderbolt. The only thing that she wasn't the best at was the fastest, but she would come in really close to Fleetfoot.

Today, something would happen that nopony would have ever expected to happen… she would crash.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with having a love life," Soarin' continued the conversation that they had been having for several minutes.

"Because it distracts you from your responsibilities," she said slightly irritated.

"I'm not distracted."

"Well, you're not really going out with anypony. You just like somepony."

"Ya, well next time I get a chance to talk to her I'm going to ask her out," he said confidently.

"Uh, fine, whatever makes you happy, but I'm not going to be the one to catch you when you…" she lost her train of thought when she laid eyes on the most handsome colt she had ever seen. She completely lost herself in thought that she hadn't realized that the rest of the Wonderbolts had split up as to not hit the mountain, but Spitfire couldn't take her eyes off of the colt for even a second, until she was forced to. The last thing she heard was Soarin' call out her name.

She quickly turned her head in time to see the mountain she was about to crash into, but not even Fleetfoot could have turned fast enough to avoid crashing into it. She was instantly knocked out and started falling down the mountain.

The other Wonderbolts where too far away to reach her in time to catch her, but luckily there was somepony else that was right below her. He caught her, but wasn't able to keep himself standing up when she landed on him, but if he hadn't of broken her fall she probably would have broken something.

The Doctor was too shocked to do anything. Even though most of his body hurt he had never wanted to live in any other moment than this one. He tried to get up, but his body hurt too much that he even let out a small yelp.

The other Wonderbolts finally reached the bottom of the mountain, and two of them pulled her off of him. This time he was able to get up, but his body still hurt a lot. Soarin' walked up to him and said, "Thanks for saving her. I have no idea what happened. She has never crashed in her life. I think she got distracted or something and forgot that we were headed straight for a mountain."

"Oh, it's ok. Anything for Spitfire," the Doctor realized what he said and quickly tried to correct himself, "THE WONDERBOLTS! Sorry, I meant the Wonderbolts."

Soarin' was slightly confused by what he said but forgot about it when Rapidfire called out to Soarin', "Hey Soarin', she looks really bad. I think we should take her to a Doctor."

"Aw man. The closest doctor is on the other side of Ponyville. We are going to have to carry her all the way there."

The Doctors eyes went wide, "Um, I'm kind of a doctor, and my house is not too far away. You could take her there and I could tell you if it's bad or not."

"You're a doctor?" Soarin' said in disbelief. "Then why do you have an hourglass cutie mark?"

"Well I have a special tool that helps a lot," he said simply.

"Ok well lets hurry up. I want to know if she's ok," Soarin' said as he switched placed with Fleetfoot who was struggling to keep her up. He was the smallest one of the Wonderbolts after all.

They got to Drepy's house and placed her on his bed. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver and started scanning her. The spandex was slightly interfering with it, so he removed the mask part since that was really all he needed to scan. Soarin' and Rapidfire where the only ones who actually went into the house. The other Wonderbolt waited outside.

Soarin' couldn't help but ask, "Who is this grey pegasus all over this house? Is she your wife?"

This caught the Doctor off guard, "What! No. She's just a roommate," the Doctor felt kind of bad for saying that, but it was true. The Doctor was nearly done when he just had to ask, "Are you and Spitfire, 'together'."

This didn't surprise Soarin', it was almost as if he was asked this question all the time. "Ok, there's one thing we have never told anyone, because it could change our career. Could make it better, could make it worse, but you seem like a trustable fellow so I think I can tell you."

This brought out the curiosity in the Doctor, "Ok?"

"Spitfire and I are cousins."

The Doctor did not expect this at all. He couldn't help but smile. He almost chuckled. If his screwdriver hadn't of finished scanning at that second he probably would have. He checked the results and told them what they were. "She had a mild concussion. She will have to rest till at least the morning."

"Dang! A whole day," Soarin' thought for awhile, "I guess we could leave her here."

This surprised the Doctor, "You guys trust me to take care of her?"

"Well you are a doctor. Why wouldn't we trust you?" he said as he made his way for the door with Rapidfire. "We still need to go practice, so we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Ok, let's hope that she's better by then," the Doctor said as he followed them outside.

They all left to go train. 'Wow, the Wonderbolts really do train hard,' he thought to himself. Then he almost let out a cheer of joy, but caught himself. 'Darn it! Why am I acting like this? I used to be able to control myself, but now I'm actually letting my emotions get the better of me!'

What the Doctor didn't know was that there was somepony else that needed medical attention, but that I would be kept secret till it got out… literally.

Princess Luna had become very sick ever since Shining Armor had cast the spell that repelled all of the changelings. The spell didn't just repel the changelings; it repelled everything that was evil. Which meant Nightmare Moon was being repelled right now.

Nightmare Moon was actually part of Luna, so it was taking longer for the spell to repel her, but it would in no doubt split them up, very soon. Ever since the spell was cast she had been switching from Luna to Nightmare Moon randomly, so Princess Celestia locked her up in a castle room.

Luna didn't mind, she knew that if Nightmare Moon got out there could be a real problem in all of Equestria. She could feel herself splitting up, and it hurt a lot. It felt like being ripped in half, over and over and over again. One day she finally split up. The pain was to much for Luna to bare, so when they finally split she passed out.

Nightmare Moon was just night time at the moment. Of course Luna had kept the body. Nightmare Moon had to find somepony that would give her a body. She remembered that there was a boastful pony that claimed to be the best magician ever. She could probably make Nightmares body. Mostly cause she knew that she would probably want revenge on the people of Ponyville, and with Nightmare Moon she would most defiantly achieve it.

The night time went through the window (through the glass) and headed out to find The Great and Powerful Trixie.

The Doctor headed back into the house, grabbed a chair and sat down in his room to stare at Spitfire. He really couldn't believe that she was sleeping in his bed. Derpy wouldn't be back home for awhile, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to tell her that he has a pegasus sleeping in his room.

After a couple of hours he saw the Spitfire was moving around a lot, and that she was sweating. He forgot that she was still wearing her flight suit. He decided to take it off of her so she would feel more comfortable. After he took it off of her she stopped sweating, but was still moving around a lot.

She kept saying brown colt and kept reaching out for something. The Doctor was completely sure what that meant but he had a pretty good idea. He didn't know if he should do it or not, but he decided after awhile when she wouldn't stop that it was probably for the best.

He got into the bed with her and was going to turn around so that his back was to her, but before he could do that she grabbed him and pulled him close. It practically looked like they were hugging. She stopped moving around so he just let her cuddle him like that.

It felt really good to him, but he knew that he would have to let go of her eventually so Derpy wouldn't see them. She would still have and extra hour of work, and she was going to go see Dinky so he still had plenty of time.

After almost two hours Spitfire started waking up. The Doctor had fallen asleep in her arms so he didn't know that she was waking up. Spitfire opened her eyes but the room was slightly spinning. Once she regained her eye sight she realized that she was holding something. Something warm.

She looked down and screamed. The Doctor didn't expect this and fell off of the bed since he was really close to the edge. Spitfire then noticed that she was in a room she had never been in before.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" she winsed slightly when her head suddenly started to hurt, "Why does my head hurt so much," she said as she grabbed in to try to ease the pain.

"It's ok. You hit a mountain and got knocked out. The Wonderbolts took you here cause I'm a Doctor."

She recalled the event of what had happened before she hit the mountain. She remembered looking at an extremely handsome colt that distracted her before she hit the mountain. Then she started blushing because she remembered that he was the colt that distracted her, and she was cuddling with him.

She looked down at herself and realized that she didn't have her flight suit on, "What happened to my suit?"

"Oh, it's right there," he said as he pointed to the side of his bed, "I took it off of you because you where sweating a lot in your sleep."

This made her blush even more. This colt had watched her in her sleep, plus he had seen her sweat and took off her suit. There was one thing that she still didn't understand, "Why where we sleeping together?"

Now the Doctor blushed slightly, "Well you kept saying brown colt and you kept reaching out for something, so I got in the bed, but as I was going to turn around to face away from you, you grabbed me and pulled close to you."

There was no way that Spitfire could blush anymore than she was right now. She tried to get up but laid back down when she felt a major pain in her head.

"You're going to have to take it easy till tomorrow," he said as he sat down on the chair.

She understood, but she felt bad that she scared him off of the bed. "Hey, I'm sorry I made you fall off of the bed."

"Oh, don't worry, I've been through worse," he said as he gave her a slight smile.

Spitfire smiled back, but she really wanted him to sleep with her again, but she couldn't think of a good excuse to let him back in the bed. Then she thought that if he didn't have any other beds that he would probably have to sleep with her again. They heard a door open and close. The Doctor got up quickly and headed out the door.

Spitfire realized something, "Hey, wait!" he turned, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Well officially my name is Time Turner, but you can call me the Doctor, it's the oldest name I've ever used," he said as he closed the door. He opened it again and said, "Try not to make any noise," then he closed it again and she heard him going down the stairs. Spitfire couldn't help but let out a really big affectionate sigh.

Trixie was minding her own business when she heard something move in the trees. She couldn't see anything so she just went back to practicing spells. Ever since Twilight Sparkle had beaten her she had been practicing new spells to become the greatest pony ever.

Nightmare Moon could sense her anger towards Twilight, and she was angry at her too. She could have controlled all of Equestria if she hadn't of found the sixth element of harmony. She had a plan to make sure it wouldn't happen again, but first she needed her body.

"I can sense your anger towards Twilight."

Txixie turned around quickly and pointed her horn to the source of the noise," Who's there? The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most powerful pony you will ever meet." Trixie noticed that she was pointing at what appeared to be night time.

"Save your magic. You're going to need it," Nightmare Moon said.

"Who are you thinking you can sneak up on the Great and Power…" she was cut off by the night time.

"Ya, ya, ya, listen if you want revenge on Twilight I can teach you some tricks that will defiantly make you the most powerful pony in all of Equestria, well apart from me."

"What do you propose?" she asked curiously raising her horn, "and who are you?"

"I am Nightmare Moon."

This made Trixie's eyes go wide, "You're Nightmare Moon? How is that even possible?"

"My spirit got separated from Luna, which means I need a body. Without one I'm as powerful as air."

"So you want the Great and Powerful Trixie to make you a body?"

"Yes, but it has to be exactly like the one I had before. I have grown quite fond of it."

"Ok, so if the Great and Powerful Trixie does this for you, you will teach her the spells I need to defeat Twilight Sparkle?"

The night time said with an evil laugh, "Yes, but not just her, all of her friends too, but we are going to need to get into Ponyville without being spotted."

"How will we do that?"

If the night time smiled Trixie didn't see it, "We go underground, and I know just how we are going to do it."

Derpy talked about how her day went, this was something they usually did, and when she finished, he would tell her about one of his adventures. He had plenty to tell, but today he really wanted Derpy to go to bed.

They finally finished after what felt like hours and she went to bed. The Doctor got several muffins to give to Spitfire, since she hadn't eaten all day. He got up to his room and found her laying there waiting for him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

When he asked this he heard a really loud rumble that came from Spitfires stomach. She blushed slightly ad said, "A little," as he gave her the muffins. She basically inhaled the first two, but chewed the last one slowly.

He sat there and watched her. He was starting to dose off when Spitfire finished her last muffin. Then she asked, "Are you going to sleep there?"

The Doctor straitened up and said, "I guess, there's not really any other beds in this house."

"I just don't want to see you uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's ok. You need the bed more than I do anyways."

"Well, we could share the bed," slightly blushing.

"I don't know, I want you to have as much room as you can get. I don't think you'll get that much with me in it too."

"Oh, it's not a problem. This morning we where cuddling together anyways. I don't think it'll feel much different," she said blushing slightly more than before.

The Doctor really wanted to sleep with her again. Plus he might never see her again after tomorrow. 'Ok, but that's the only reason why,' he thought to himself. He got up off of the chair and laid down next to her. This time he did point his body away from her, but she did point her body towards him.

Spitfire knew that she usually moved around a little, but she didn't think it would be a problem. "Goodnight," she said to the Doctor.

"Goodnight, Spitfire," he said back.

Spitfire's head started hurting again, which made it easier for her to fall asleep. The Doctor was extremely tired and still slightly sore from catching Spitfire in the afternoon, so he fell asleep almost instantly too.

The Doctor hardly ever moved in his sleep, and tonight was no different, but Spitfire did move slightly, just her hoof, on top of the Doctor.

Discord had regained all of his color, and not to long after that, he came to life. Even when he was converted into stone, he was still able to see and hear everything that had happened to him for the past couple of months.

"Those ponies will never know what hit them," he said as he flew away with a brilliant thought in his head. This time he would capture them so they wouldn't be able to use the Elements of Harmony on him again.

If he captured them one by one he would be able to take control of Equestria again, but he would need some help and somepony that knew where each of the ponies lived. He had flown to a nearby mountain. When he got there he saw a small cave, but it was emanating light. "Hm, strange," he said as he made his way in.

What he saw was unexpected. There was a griffon sleeping in the center of the cave, but that wasn't the only thing that he noticed. There where pictures of the six ponies that he wanted to capture. Most of the photos had slash marks across them, which obviously meant that she didn't like them.

"Excuse me," Discord said as he tapped the griffon on the shoulder.

The griffon quickly got up and got into some sort of battle position, "Who are you! What are you doing in my cave!" she said unleashing her claws.

"Hey, calm down, I'm just her to ask you something," he said showing his palms in surrender.

Gilda recognized this thing from when all of Equestria turned into chaos. "Hey, you're the thing that almost destroyed Equestria. If I had your powers I wouldn't have underestimated those ponies."

"Ah, that's exactly why I'm here for. You see, this time I plan on capturing the ponies that defeated me, so this time they won't be able to use the Elements of Harmony on me."

"And what do you want from me exactly?"

"Ah, you see, I was wondering if you know exactly where they live, so I could actually capture them before they realize I'm back."

Gilda grew a huge smile, "I know exactly where they live, but you're going to need a distraction as to not arouse suspicion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we don't want ponies to see you, and they hate me so I know I won't be able to walk in so we are going to need camouflage."

"Ok great, but how will we do that?"

Gilda smiled slightly remembering what had happened not two weeks ago and the royal wedding, "We are going to need Queen Chrysalis."

The very next morning Derpy heard a knock on her door. "Hm, I usually don't get guests. Maybe there's someone here for the Doctor," she thought as she went down the steps, but miscalculated and tripped. Before she hit too may stairs she remembered that she could fly. She quickly flew to the door trying to shake off the slight pain she had just received.

She opened to door and found Soarin', Fleetfoot, and Rapidfire. She almost fainted when she saw them, but she quickly caught herself. "You-you're-you're the…" she was interrupted by Soarin'.

"The Wonderbolts."

Derpy couldn't do anything else but nod.

"May we come in?" he asked when she didn't say anything else.

Derpy realized that she hadn't invited them in, "Yes! I mean sure," she said as she gestured for them to come in. Derpy could help but wonder, "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh we're here to pick up Spitfire. Surly the brown colt told you that she's here."

Derpy was shocked to hear this, "No, he didn't say anything about it," she said slightly saddened.

"Well we left her in his room, so she might still be there," he said as he made his way upstairs. They opened the door, but hey couldn't believe what they saw. They were sleeping together, and not only that, Spitfire had one hoof over the Doctor's body.

"Doctor!" Derpy couldn't help but yell.

This woke both of them up with a fright. The Doctor noticed that Spitfire had a hoof over his body, but she quickly removed it when she realized what she was doing. "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry," Spitfire said extremely embarrassed that her fellow comrades had seen her sleeping and holding some stranger. Derpy couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Spitfire quickly few out of the bed and grabbed her flight suit. They all headed outside. The Wonderbolts looked like they had a million question to ask, but would probably ask Spitfire on their way back.

They left and Derpy look like she was going to explode, but she just started crying and ran back inside to her room. The Doctor followed her, but she slammed the door on him before he could reach her room.

"Derpy! I'm sorry! I should have told you that Spitfire was in your house, but I didn't know what you would do! She had a mild concussion so I had to do something!" he yelled through her door.

"That didn't mean that you had to sleep with her!" Derpy yelled back.

This was not what the Doctor expected to hear from her, "Sorry," he said in a normal voice now, "I had nowhere else to sleep." He didn't hear Derpy say anything else so he just went to his room.

'Oh great!' he thought to himself. 'Now Derpy will probably hate me for the rest of my life! Or at least for the rest of her life.'

The Wonderbolts had a lot of questions to ask, but seeing as how embarrassed and sad Spitfire looked they decided to just wait until she would tell them.

"I'm sorry," she said after what felt like forever. "I know I've always said that finding that special somepony was garbage, but now I understand what you're going through," she said to Soarin'.

This made Soarin' smile, "See, it isn't just a myth. I really have strong feeling for this pegasus, and now you know what it feels like without a special somepony in your life."

"One apology is all you're getting. Now let's head back, I need to train to get my mind off of something."

"Or somepony," Soarin' mumbled.

Discord and Gilda had started searching for Queen Chrysalis and her army as soon as the sun started to shine. Gilda remembered seeing all the changelings being pushed away from Canterlot by what looked like a pink force field into a section far away from Ponyville, but it wasn't much of a challenge to them, mostly because they could fly.

After searching they finally found an open area that had several bushes a tree in the middle, and a whole lot of changelings. It appeared that most of them were injured and the ones that weren't where helping the ones that were.

They spotted the queen sitting by the tree. She seemed to be tossing a gemstone from one hoof to the other. She looked up at the sky when she saw the two approaching. She recognized one as a draconequus, and the other as a griffon.

She flew up to them, "What do you two doing here?" she asked.

"Hi, if you don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Discord. My lifelong dream is to plunge Equestria into endless chaos, and a new dream of mine is to capture the six ponies that defeated me with the Elements of Harmony."

Queen Chrysalis's eyes went wide, "The ones who control the Elements of Harmony. Those ponies help defeat me too."

"Hi, I'm Gilda, I'm the one who thought about coming to see you," she said quickly before they started talking again.

"Why have you come to see me? My army has been defeated. There is nothing I can help you with. There are too many casualties."

Gilda spoke up, "We just need five more changelings apart from you."

"I'm sorry, but I'd be the only one who could help you right now. I can't let my children die. What do you plan on doing?"

"We plan on capturing the six ponies so they won't be able to use the Elements to stop us," Discord said.

Those aren't the only ponies you need to worry about," she told them, "You would need to capture Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. They have just enough power to stop us too."

"Luna shouldn't be too much of a problem," a strange voice said. Then out of nowhere Nightmare Moon and Trixie appeared out of thin air.

"Nightmare Moon," Discord said with an unimpressed tone, "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I've come to take over Equestria, but I need a way to capture those ponies, same as you."

"So, you've come to look for the changelings too?" he said with the same tone.

"No, I actually saw what happened to them, so I thought since I can't go through I should go under."

Gilda spoke up, "Wait do you two now each other?"

They both sighed but Discord spoke, "She's my, or was my sister-in-law."

Trixie, Gilda, and Queen Chrysalis all said, "What?" at the same time.

This time Nightmare Moon spoke, "Discord married my sister a long time ago, but when he discovered his full potential he turned evil, along with Luna. He gave me two personalities, and that's how Nightmare Moon was born, so he's actually like my father."

"Yes, but you still turned me to stone," he said coldly.

"My good side did, but my bad side wanted to bring you back so we could rule Equestria together."

"Speaking of your good side, why and/or how is Nightmare Moon back?" he asked.

(I already explained this somewhere in this chapter so I won't explain it again)

Now it was Queen Chrysalis's turn to talk, "I still don't get something. You said you would sneak in from underground, how?"

"Oh, the Diamond Dogs live right below us. If we promise them some diamonds they'll do whatever we want them to do."

Queen Chrysalis nodded, "So are we all a team?" she asked looking at them.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Discords stared saying, "So, there are five of us now, but once we get the dogs we will have enough to capture all ten of the ponies, right?"

Nightmare said, "Yes, but we will need to capture them all at the same time, or else one of them could get away from us."

"All right," Gilda started saying, "First we need the Diamond Dogs on our side, then we will divide up the prey," then they all let out a small smile.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I have a poll up to see who the Doctor should end up with. I'm pretty sure I'll stay with what I had in mind in the first place, but I want to see what my readers have to say about it. I will be putting in the background characters in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos over Equestria

**Welcome again! I hope you've liked this story so far. It's one of my better creations. Anyways, I've had some complains about Spitfire and the Doctor being together… and that's exactly what I wanted. People always like one of the pairs more than the other, and I'm sure that you guys will be quite surprised by what happens in the end, but we'll wait for that till, I'm guessing, the end. I have also gotten some complains that I'm moving really fast with this story too, even If I'm reaching more than 5000 words per chapter, but then I reread my story and I think it's true, at least a little bit, so I'll either put more chapters into this story, or more words into each chapter. Just tell me in a review.**

Chapter 3 _**C**_haos over Equestria

The same morning that Derpy had found out that the Doctor slept with Spitfire, Princess Celestia had found Princess Luna passed out in her bed room floor. She quickly got medical attention and they told her that she would be fine, but that she wouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning, so there was no way for Luna to tell Celestia what had happened.

Princess Celestia decided to put Luna in her room just so she could keep an eye on her. The only two time she would have to leave her at all would be when she would have to raise the moon and in the morning the sun since her sister clearly couldn't do anything until after the morning came.

The Doctor had fallen asleep from lying on his bed. Even though he slept really well, the warmth and softness of his bed had caused his eyes to slowly drift off to sleep. He was too deep in a dream to hear Derpy come in.

She saw him sleeping and decided not to wake him. She also decided to wait for him to wake up by the chair that was on the side of his bed. It wasn't too long before he started stirring.

The Doctor had been having a strange dream where Derpy was about to seduce him, but before anything could happen he woke up. He turned around to look at his room since he was facing the wall. He jumped slightly when he saw Derpy sitting in the chair right next to his bed.

Derpy looked like she was waiting for the Doctor to say something first. He knew that he had to apologize for what he did. "Listen, I'm sorry that I brought someone into your house without telling you, but I didn't know what you would have said," he said looking at her.

This frustrated Derpy slightly, "What do you think I would have said?"

The Doctor was at a loss for words. He just looked down slightly ashamed. "This isn't me Derpy. I have to leave as soon as possible. I can't stay here any longer," he said after what seemed like hours of silence.

Derpy was surprised to hear this come out of the Doctors mouth. She had not expected him to say that at all. She couldn't hold back but jump up and hug him.

The Doctor wasn't expecting this at all and he fell back with Derpy on top of him. Luckily he was on his bed.

Derpy was crying, "I don't want you to go. You're the greatest pony I have ever met," she said as she was still hugging him.

The Doctor didn't know what else to do except hug her back, "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of this universe now. It's my job as a time lord."

She pulled her head out from between his shoulder and neck to look him in the eyes. "Take me with you."

The Doctor knew that it was only a matter of time before she would ask that. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. You could get killed."

"I don't care. I'd rather be in danger than to be without you," she said as she leaned in closer to his muzzle.

The Doctor tried to lean back but his head was already as far back as he could go since he was lying on his bed. "But I can't let that happen to you. I don't know what I would do if anything where to happen to you," he said with Derpy still leaning closer to him.

Derpy couldn't help but do what she did next. She kissed him with all of her will power. The Doctor was shocked at what she was doing. His front two hooves tried desperately to find something to grab onto so he could break the embrace, but he found nothing. It wasn't because she was kissing him, it was mostly because he couldn't breathe.

Derpy finally pulled away when she needed to breathe too. "Sorry Doctor, I couldn't help myself," she said as she got off of him. "Please take me with you," she said as she gave him some puppy dog eyes.

The Doctor was still slightly shocked by what Derpy had just done, but he was still able to answer, "I'm not sure, I'll think about it, but only because it's your birthday."

"Yay!" she said as she hugged him again. She then got up and walk out of him room.

"Uhhh, this is all too much, I have to get out of here," he said as he got up too and headed outside. He didn't understand what was going on. It was like she loved him one minute and then the next they were just friends. "This is indeed a messed up universe," he thought to himself.

Discord, Nightmare, Trixie, Gilda, and Chrysalis had gotten the diamond dogs to help them. They promised them all the jewels in Equestria and revenge. Tomorrow night they would put there master plan into action, but first they talked about who should steel who. Of course the diamond dogs could take all of them, but where was the fun in that. The only pony that no one else could take was Rarity since Rover already called her.

Trixie called dibs on Twilight. She was sure that she could take her with the new spells that Nightmare Moon had shown her. Discord called Princess Celestia and Luna, since he knew Celestias weakness and Luna would remain passed out till the next morning. Gilda called Rainbow Dash since she knew her best. Queen Chrysalis called Princess Cadance since she had some unfinished business with her. Nightmare Moon would take Shining Armor since she knew most of his shielding spells and how to avoid them. Spot and Fido could still chose between Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. In the end, since Spot was the smallest he chose Fluttershy and since Fido didn't want to kidnap the strongest pony of the ten, even though he was the biggest of the main three dogs, he chose Pinkie Pie. They let some of the tougher diamond dogs take Applejack.

There were only two things that they had to worry about and they were pretty much resolved. The first was that Princess Luna would have already been found by Celestia, but since she would be passed out till the morning of tomorrow she wouldn't be able to figure out that Nightmare Moon was loose again, and the second one was that if anypony would notice that Discords statue was missing then they would know that he was back, but the statue garden was closed on Wednesdays so they were pretty much in the clear.

All they had to do now was dig the tunnels under the houses of the ponies and wait till it got dark to individually take them and bring them to the magical cells that they made to keep all of the ponies in. There would be no way for them to get out once they were in since the only way they could open the cells was from the outside, and nopony would ever find them underground.

The Wonderbolts had done their usual routine, but onepony in particular was having a hard time concentrating. The image of a brown pony kept fogging up her head. Soarin' noticed this and tried to keep her in the game, but it was like playing football at night with sunglasses.

By the end of the day their trainer was extremely disappointed at his best flyers performance. "At least we don't have any special events coming up soon, but that does not give you an excuse for all of this. I know you had I mild concussion yesterday, so I won't go too hard on you, but I hope you can get your head out of the clouds before tomorrow," he said as he let them all hit the showers.

Soarin' decided to talk to her, "Listen, I know it's…"

"Save it," he said cutting him off, "I told you this would be a distraction. That's why I never tried."

"It's a distraction because you don't know if he likes you or not. I'm pretty sure I know that Rainbow Dash…" he was cut off again.

"Ya you're pretty sure, but that doesn't mean anything. I won't tell you that she doesn't like you, but I won't tell you that she does like you, because I don't know. But that's exactly what's eating me up inside. I need to know."

"Then go see him again," he said when they got to the showers. "I'm sure he feels something towards you."

Spitfire thought about it for awhile before she finally said ok, "But only if you ask out Rainbow Dash."

This surprised Soarin' and he could help but feel a little bit scared. He swallowed and said, "Ok, fine, sure," he said slightly nervous.

This made Spitfire laugh, "Come on let's shower then go find out if this is the end of our lives forever."

"I am not going to do a duet with her!" a very frustrated Octavia told the six ponies in front of her.

"I'd hate to agree with the stick in the mud but she's right, we can't play together," DJ Pon-3 said to the six ponies as well.

Today was Derpy's birthday, and they needed somepony to play some music at her house. Derpy had always wanted to have the best music players at her party, but the only way they were able to get them into the same room together was to trick them, but now they needed them to work together.

The sun had just set and they knew that Derpy was probably already heading home. They knew that Derpy though that she wasn't even going to have a party since her best friend Carrot Top was the one to always plan it, but she was out of town with a family crisis, so she asked her friends that Derpy knew to through her the best party they had ever thrown. They had never thrown a part before so so far it was the best.

Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon had been best friends since they were little fillies, but there next best friends were Carrot Top and Derpy. Not too long ago they had met Sea Swirl and Minuette, who were also friends since fillies, and started to hang out with them. When they first met Derpy they thought that she was weird and clumsy, but they had grown to become friends too.

Rose was a friend of Bon Bon's. They would always work at a store that sells candy and flowers for Hearts and Hooves day every year, so after awhile they started hanging out.

Amethyst Star was a regular customer at Daisy, Lily, and Roses flower shop, but she would almost always go on Mondays, which was one of the two days that Rose worked at the shop, to get a rose so she could put it on her dead sister's grave. It had been several years since she had died, but she was showing her how much she loved her. Luckily she was happily married and had a daughter that she would go on picnics with.

The strangest picnic that she had gone together with her daughter, some strange rainbow colored pony had tried to help her open a jar. Then she cut the grass. She still couldn't explain what was wrong with her, but she had become popular for performing a sonic rainboom so she was probably just having an emotional breakdown.

Rose had been invited to the party and she was allowed to bring a guest. Since Daisy and Lily had to go to a weeding in Manehattan, she decided to invite Amethyst since her husband took her own daughter to his parent's house. She couldn't go because he had work to do, but she only had to work from12a.m. to 3 a.m. and since this party would most likely be over before that she decided to come.

She didn't know Derpy that well, but everyone in Ponyville knew about her. She was the cluts that had destroyed town hall, but everybody that knew her said that she was the nicest pony they had ever met.

"Please?" Lyra asked them again, "At least for one song, then you can keep switching so both of you can play separately," she suggested.

Octavia and DJ Pon-3 both looked at each other and said, "Ok fine, but only one song," at the same time. For two ponies that had nothing in common they surely did agree a lot.

The Doctor hoped that he wasn't late. He knew that Derpy had finished delivering mail so she was probably heading home. He lost track of time, and was really far away from her house when the sun started going down.

He was in view of the house when he noticed two figures at the door. One was a light cornflower blue and the other was a light brilliant orange. 'Oh my gosh! What are they doing here?' he thought to himself as he started galloping faster.

"You see! I told you I had it in me!" Soarin' said extremely happy that Rainbow Dash had said yes without even thinking.

"Ya sure, _you_ knew you had it in you," she said sarcastically. Even though Soarin's day had gone perfect, it was now Spitfires moment of truth. She knocked on the door and she heard somepony head towards the door.

Lyra opened the door slightly confused. She knew that the Doctor and Derpy would have a key so she kept wondering to herself, 'Who the heck would Derpy be expecting at this hour?'

She nearly passed out when she saw the captain and the co captain of the Wonderbolts at the door. Everyone else noticed that Lyra fumbled slightly to stay up and turned in her direction to see what had happened.

Then almost all of them fainted too, except for Octavia who thought she was too cool to become over emotional about it and DJ Pon-3 because she had preformed for them several times before. "Hey! Spitfire! Soarin'! What brings you guys here?" she asked them like she talked to them all the time.

"DJ! What's up!" Soarin' said remembering the pony that went to almost every single one of their events.

Spitfire was extremely confused, "Are we at the wrong house?" she asked Soarin'.

"Spitfire! Soarin'!" the Doctor yelled coming up behind them. They waited for him to approach so they wouldn't have to yell. "What are you guys doing here?"

Soarin' was the first to speak but was at a loss for words since he wasn't the one who was going to ask him out, "Oh, um," he said as he pointed to Spitfire so she could take it from there.

Spitfire was still slightly confused as to why there were a bunch of ponies in his house, "Um, I have something to ask you," she said slightly blushing. She didn't expect to ask him like this.

The Doctor quickly turned his head backwards as if he was looking for somepony, "Quickly get in," he said as he gestured for them to go inside. Once they were inside they heard the rest of the ponies say thing like 'cool' or 'oh my gosh' and stuff like that. The Doctor told them why there where that many ponies in his house, "Sorry, it's Derpys birthday today, so most of her friends are here," and then the Wonderbolts understood everything.

"Oh, sorry, if it's a bad time then we can come back tomorrow if you want," Spitfire said when he was finished talking.

"Oh, no. I'm sure anypony would love to have the Wonderbolts at their party."

Soarin' felt like a third wheel so he decided to go talk to DJ, "Um, I'll be over there," he said pointing to where DJ was.

The Doctor and Spitfire nodded in agreement, then he left. The Doctor remembered that Spitfire wanted to say something, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked curiosly.

Spitfire had just remembered the whole reason why she and Soarin' where here in the first place, "Oh, um…" she was interrupted when Bon Bon yelled, "She's coming!"

They turned off all of the lights and DJ and Octavia got ready to play. Derpy walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late Doctor. I got some mail messed up."

Then everypony except Octavia, DJ, the Doctor, Spitfire, and Soarin' jumped up, since they were already standing up, and yelled 'surprise!'

Derpy was surprised by all of this since she thought she wasn't going to get a party this year, "Oh my gosh! Thank's guys!" she said as she went to greet all of her friends. She greeted Lyra first and she asked her, "How do you know the Wonderbolts?"

Derpy was confused by what she had said, but then she noticed Soarin' next to DJ who was playing (whatever song she plays) with Octavia. Then she noticed the Doctor next to Spitfire. This left Derpy slightly hurt that he would have invited her and Soarin' without telling her. She was about to say something but then the sun came up.

**Several minutes ago, simultaneously.**

Trixie was waiting for the signal that would allow her to take the pony that she had hating since she had been humiliated her, but the worst past was that she had to wait underground next to two diamond dogs that smelled like they had never showered in their lives. After what felt like almost an hour her horn gave a small slash. She was pretty sure that this was the signal.

The diamond dogs dug up the last two feet to pop up in the library that Twilight was living in. She climbed up the stairs that lead to her and Spikes beds. She quickly put a noise canceling bubble around Spike and trapped twilight in a sound and magic proof bubble.

Twilight felt herself being lifted up and awoke to Trixie smiling right below her. She yelled, "What is this," but Trixie couldn't hear her and had already started taking her to the hole in the ground.

Twilight yelled, "Spike!" as loud as she could but she had a really strong feeling that she was trapped in a sound proof bubble, but that didn't stop her from yelling. Once they were underground she noticed that Trixie was putting dirt back in the tunnel which made it look like there was never one in the first place. Now there was no way Spike could ever find any evidence of where she went.

Trixie laughed to herself, "Ha ha ha, Twilight, consider us even."

Rover came out of Rarity's floor, right next to her bed. She thought she heard something but she was too tired to check and just rolled over in her bed. Nightmare Moon had given the three dogs and a guard dog a special wand that she made for then so they could put everything back exactly as it was when they were finished and to create a noise canceling bubbled so their victims wouldn't make any noise.

He quickly trapped her in the bubble and brought her into the hole he had come out of. She felt herself moving and also screamed for help like Twilight had. Some diamond dogs grabbed her once she was in the hole and started taking her to the prison they had ready for her. While Rover waved the wand again and the hole started to repair itself like it had never happened.

"Oh, I've got to get me one of these," he said as the light on top of the wand flickered and died. He dropped the wand and started running to catch up to the dogs who were taking Rarity. The walls of the tunnel were being quickly sealed right behind him.

The same thing happened with Spot. He dug in, waved his wand, went back in the hole with Fluttershy, waved his wand again and it seemed like nothing had happened at all.

Fido had to go upstairs to get Pinkie Pie, so his wand had an extra spell that let his steps become perfectly quiet, and the diamond dog that got Applejack had that extra spell too since Applejack also had a room upstairs in her house.

Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon went to the house that Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were living in now. They knew that they had to keep them as far apart as they could, or else they could conjure up another one of the force fields that had knocked back Queen Chrysalis and her army. So as soon as they put each one of them in the magic and noise proof bubbles they separated them (since they were sleeping together) and handed them down separately, just to be extra sure that their love bond wasn't strong enough to break the spell.

Gilda was the onlyone who didn't need help from the Diamond Dogs, since Rainbow Dash lived in Cloudsdale. She knew that she lived right on the edge of it so it made it easier for her to kidnap her and take her underground after that. Nightmare Moon gave her a wand too so she could capture her in a bubble too.

The dogs dug up a hole right through Celestia's floor, and Discord jumped out quickly and grabbed her horn. "Celestia! Are you happy to see me again?" Discord said happily as he drained her of her magical powers. It tickled him slightly. Discord loved when things didn't make sense, like a hole appearing on the 33rd floor of a building.

Celestia was feeling weaker by the second, "Uhh," she grunted as she tried to pull away, "How…ugh…did you…ahh…break out?" she asked still struggling to break free.

"I don't really know," he said smiling. He loved the sound of her struggling. "I was standing there incased in stone when a felt a sudden rush of energy in my leg. The next thing I knew it was spreading throughout my entire body and then I came back."

The Princess had lost too much energy and her legs gave out. She was still able to say, "Ughhhhh…are you…going…to kill…" Discord interrupted her.

"Oh don't strain yourself Celestia, I merely plan on imprisoning you. I would never kill a creature as beautiful as you," he said as his lips were about a centimeter away from hers, "I can't say I ever fully got over my felling for you," then he backed up and grabbed Luna. Now that he had both of them he went down the hole that lead him back to the ground, and put everything back the way it was.

He couldn't help but laugh, he was finally going to get to rule Equestria, even though that's not what he really wanted at least he'll get what he wants when this is all over. 'It's all falling into place,' he thought to himself.

As the tunnel was fixing itself behind him, Celestia started saying something, "You…truly…are…evil," she said still extremely weak.

This made Discord stop. He was slightly hurt by what she had said. He moved her around to where they could see eye to eye. At first he had pure seriousness on him face, but then he started laughing, "You seriously thing _I'm _the evil one? I'm not the one who wanted it to stay night time forever. I'm not the one who wanted to take over all of Equestria. I'm not the one who wanted to imprison everyone. I'm not the one who wants to torture all of the others just to get revenge."

Celestia was confused by this, "Then…who…is?"

"All of the others, well except for the Diamond Dogs. They just want jems," he said truthfully.

Celestia could tell that he wasn't lying, but she still didn't understand why he was doing this then, "Then…why…" she was interrupted.

"…are you doing all of this? Because it's the only way to prove something. Something I should have proved a long time ago."

Celestia still didn't understand something, "Then…why…did…you attack…" she was interrupted again.

"…Ponyville?" he said finishing her sentence, "Because, just imagine being trapped behind stone for more than a thousand years. When you first trapped me, yes I was out of control, but who wouldn't be with that type of power? I felt invincible, but then you trapped me in stone, and I had a thousand years to think about what I had done. I know what I did was wrong, but I was young and foolish.

The second time you let me out I had so much power and energy. At first I thought I might be able to control it, but some just kept slipping out, and when I saw that the first thing you were going to do was encase me in stone again, I just decided to go all out and have fun before my life would be ruined again. I couldn't have even gotten close to you without being attacked by your guards or worst of all you and I wanted to tell you in person that I had changed, but you never gave me a chance.

I waited for you to go after me when the six ponies that wheeled the elements failed. I thought you would go after me, but no. You're too scared to face the truth. You still loved me and where afraid that I would beat you because of your feelings. Well I never wanted to beat you. I wanted to talk to you, but now I'll have the chance, soon, very very soon," he said as they got to the prison cells.

He placed Celestia gently in and closed the door behind him. She could feel her strength coming back but she was still too weak to stand up, but she was able to say one thing, "Discord!" he turned, "I'm sorry."

He faced forward again and kept walking, "Like I said, we'll have a chance to talk soon, nut not right now."

"Where are you taking Luna!"

"Well we can't leave her here, what would happen if somebody actually found you. It would be way better to find you without your sister to give us enough time to capture you again, or, if all else fails, runaway before you turn us into stone."

Then she lost sight of him in the darkness. Celestia felt terrible. Not just because she was locked up in this prison, but because Discord wasn't actually a bad guy. Now that she thought about it, he never really hurt anypony either time he went on a rampage. He just needed somepony to talk too, but she had been too blinded by what she saw to see that he needed to release all of his uncontrollable energy. She couldn't help but sadly say, "Discord…" into the never ending blackness.

They had ten different cells in ten different locations in all of Equestria, and they were all underground. There would be no way that anypony could find all of them and release them all without any of the villains noticing. They had planned for everything, everything except the ponies in one household.

Discord started heading in the direction where they all agreed to meet when they had captured all of the ponies, and after he left Luna in another cell still passed out, he got out of the tunnels and flew to the meeting place. It was kind of dark to see where he was going so he decided to make it sunrise. He knew that everypony would know something would be wrong when this would happen, but it didn't matter. They already had the only ponies that could defeat them.

All of the ponies in Derpy's house looked outside and rubber their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things. "What the heck in going on?" Rose said looking out of a window.

The Doctor had been in Ponyville long enough to know that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Discord decided that since he could do whatever he wanted to convert Ponyville into the chaos that he had converted it into last time he was there. Which ment that some houses started floating in midair.

This is what had happened to Derpy's house. The ponies inside could feel it going up and grabbed onto something. Once they felt themselves stop moving they looked outside again. It was complete chaos. The Doctor could remember on one other event that happened when Ponyville looked like this, and that was when Discord was set free from his stone prison.

"What's going on?" Sea Swirl asked.

"I don't know," Minuette answered.

It was the Doctors turn to answer, "Discord."

**All right! I'm finally getting some reviews! I don't care if they are good or bad, but as long as you review I'm happy to write. If I get reviews that say this story is good then it'll make me feel good, if I get reviews that say it sucks of course I'll feel bad, but some people just have different tastes, but the people that send reviews that say the story is good but I'm doing this wrong are my favorite. It tells me if I'm moving too fast with the story, if I'm making too many mistakes; if I have too much going on, you know stuff like that. Please review. Tell me that you love it, that it sucks, that you love it all except for something, or that you hate it except for something. Oh you know what I mean. Please contact me guest reviewer number 4.**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble Over Equestria

**All right, I'm back! But I don't know when I'll be able to update again since I'm going to Florida. If I get lucky I might be able to post a new chapter on the 21st when I get back to my actual living place. Right now I'm in Mexico visiting my family but I get a lot of time to myself here. Oh well, what are you going to do? Here's my next chapter.**

Chapter 4 _**T**_rouble Over Equestria

The ponies knew that Time Turner was right. They knew it was also probably better that they didn't go outside either because they didn't know what would happen to them. They stayed there, wondering how it was possible that Discord could have broken out of his stone cell again. Then the Doctor remembered that he had tripped on his way to see the Wonderbolts in the statue garden.

Since he was full of energy from the TARDIS he probably brought him back to life. How did he not even think about what statue he had touched? He could have been ready for this, but no. He had begun getting too carless ever since he first arrived in Ponyville.

"Great! This is all my fault! I seriously am the stupidest Time Lord in this universe! Especially since I'm the only one," the Doctor thought to himself.

Lyra, Bon Bon, Rose, and Sea Swirl started freaking out and asking all of these questions that nopony could understand since they were talking over each other. Octavia looked extremely shocked. Her eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving. Minuette, Amethyst, and DJ were all looking out the window, too surprised to say anything or even acknowledge the three ponies that were freaking out. Soarin' looked over to where Spitfire was to make sure she was ok. She was fine, but she had grabbed onto the Doctor to stay upright. Derpy was slightly farther away from both of them, but she had managed to grab onto one of her tables before falling down.

The Doctor didn't even notice that Spitfire was grabbing onto him. He was too concerned in thinking of how to fix this to think of anything else. "The Elements of Harmony will defeat him!" he thought to himself, "Ya, the six ponies will fix everything just like they had done in the past."

Spitfire had just realized that she was holding onto the Doctor by the neck and let him go. He didn't even acknowledge her. She could tell that he was thinking of something. "Doctor? Are you ok?"

He realized that someone was talking to him and turned his head barley even paying attention. He just looked at her still thinking.

"Doctor! How is this possible?" Derpy asked. She flew towards him and hugged him, crying.

This time, the Doctor was forced to pay attention since he was almost thrown back. Before he could answer every picture in Derpy's house turned into a video screen that was showing the six villains.

Discord had decided to use his chaos magic to show everypony that they were in charge now, and that there was nothing anypony could do about it. He decided to use everyponies pictures to display them. Once e knew that everypony was watching, he started talking, "Greetings my little ponies! I'm sure you all remember me! And I'm sure you all remember my two new best friends," he said as he pulled Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon into a hug, "One of them is like a sister to me," he said looking at Nightmare Moon, "Oh and don't worry, this isn't Luna. This is the real Nightmare Moon! Luna is locked away in a secret place just like her sister, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, and the six ponies that can wield the Elements of Harmony which I will discontinue talking about. I just wanted to let all of you ponies know that you can sleep soundly tonight knowing that there is nothing you can do to stop us!" he heard someone cough on his right side and noticed that Trixie, Gilda, and the Diamond Dogs where standing there looking at him.

"Oh! How selfish of me. I completely forgot about the others who made this all possible too. I'd like to introduce you all to Gilda! I'm sure you a lot of you know who she is. After all, you did banish her," Discord said as he let go of the two mares and floated towards Gilda.

"That's right everypony!" she said, "I'm back and cooler than ever. I'm going to make you all pay for what you did to me! And Yes, I am referring to the ponies in Ponyville. I will be seeing you all every shortly," she said as she pounded her right hand into her left one.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? She remembers you all," he said heading over to Trixie now, "I hope you remember this one," he said as he got to Trixie and put his arm over her shoulder, "She was the greatest showpony in all of Equestria! I'd like you all to meet Trixie!"

"That's The Great and Powerful Trixie to all of you ponies who hated my show and mocked me when Twilight defeated and Ursa Minor!" she said as Discord let her go.

"And no show is complete without a couple of dogs," he said as he stood behind Spot, Rover, and Fido.

Rover was to one to speak, "Hello Equestria," he said as he waved, "We won't hurt you as long as you give us all of your gems."

"And there you have it folks. The Diamond Dogs won't hurt you if you just give up your gems. At least that's one less thing to worry about he said as he started heading back towards Nightmare and Chrysalis. "So tell me girls, what do you two plan to do?"

"Once my army has fully recovered we will hid in every corner feeding on every single ponies love for each other. Then we will become the rulers of all of Equestria!"

"Wow, you have big plans ahead of you! And you Nightmare? What will you do?"

"I am actually going to help everypony in Equestria."

Discord looked unimpressed, "Really?"

"Yes, I shall take charge of bringing the sun and moon up whenever I like. If I feel like it should be night time, then it will be night time."

"Oh my gosh, but wouldn't that ruin the balance of time?" he said smiling now.

"Exactly, it could be morning when the sun starts to set, or it could be noon when the sun starts to rise. The possibilities are endless."

"That's amazing! Give it up for the villains of Equestria everypony," he said as he made everypony clap. "Oh I just love chaos, but there's one thing that I love more than that, and I really should be getting to it right now, so until next time," he said as every picture turned back into a picture, except that they where pictures of random items instead of ponies.

"Oh that was fun," Discord said out loud, "But now I have a very important date with my ex," he said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The twelve ponies in Derpy's house had been listening to everything that Discord had said. The Doctor knew that the ponies that Discord had imprisoned where possibly the only ones who could stop those villains from taking over Equestria. Which meant that he had to find them and set them free.

Right away he knew that they where underground. "Why else would then need the Diamond Dogs?" he thought to himself. This was going to be tricky. His sonic screwdriver wasn't powerful enough to search for ponies underground. Especial when they could have well been scattered all over Equestria.

He looked over to the ponies in the room. Was there any way that they could help him. He quickly calculated everything in his head.

"Ok we have the Wonderbolts. If I can find a way for my sonic screwdriver to find the ponies I'll have to be high up in the air, so they could come in handy. DJ and Octavia won't be able to help me. I don't think I'd be able to defeat any of the villains with classical music and wubs. (from the video _Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville_) Lyra looks like she's also in the music business so I don't think she'll be able to help me either. I know Bon Bon works at a candy store so she's also off the list for now. Sea Swirl could come in handy, if what she does is find sea animals, but that won't be too effective either since water isn't as dense and dirt. Minuette looks like she works in the time business like me so she won't be able to help, unless she's a reincarnation of me from the future which is highly improbable since I would never go back to the same place I already was at the same time. Rose works with flowers so I doubt she'll be able to help me either. Amethyst Star!

He quickly walked over to her and asked her, "What is it you do for a living?"

Amethyst was slightly surprised by this, considering what was going on outside, "I map out stars."

"So you actually have to find then first?" he asked getting excited.

"Well, yes. That's my special power. I can find any star in the universe," she said wondering why he needed to know this.

"This could work!" he said retrieving his screwdriver. Everypony in the room looked at him confused. He noticed this and told them, "Amethyst Star can find any star from far away; well maybe she can find things that are not so far away too. It might not work because she's not used to searching through objects, but with my sonic screwdriver I think I will be able to locate the ten ponies," he said finishing.

Everypony understood now, "But how do you know they are underground?" Rose asked.

"Well what else would they need the Diamond Dogs for? The only things the Diamond Dogs want are gems. They don't want revenge like the other five, but on a more important note I'm going to need some pegasus to fly me and Amethyst in the air so we can scan Equestria and find the ponies."

Immediately Spitfire and Derpy said, "I can do it!" in unison.

The Doctor was slightly surprised by their outburst and knew that they were the only Pegasus in the room any way, apart from Soarin', "Well, I'm pretty sure I weigh too much for just one of you to carry me, so I think you'll both have to do it while Soarin' carries Amethyst."

Both Derpy and Spitfire where about to protest but they knew that they would end up doing it together anyway. Soarin' was completely on board with this and asked, "Ok so when are we going to go find them?"

The Doctor was surprised that somepony wanted to get started right away, "Well, Queen Chrysalis did say her army was too weak right now to take over, Discord went who knows where, Nightmare Moon is going to be busy moving the sun and moon right now, and the Diamond Dogs are more than less likely getting gems from all the ponies in Equestria, so I think right now would be the best time."

Without wasting any more time Soarin' grabbed Amethyst and Derpy with Spitfire grabbed the Doctor from his right and left, and they headed out into what was now complete chaos.

Princess Celestia was sitting with her head down. She had the smallest of tears rolling down her face. Then she heard a strange pop and Discord was right outside her cell. She waited for him to say something first.

"Ohh, why've a long face Celestia?" then he started laughing. Celestia just looked at him, "Oh come on now. I'm trying to lighten up your mood Tie."

Celestia looked up into his eyes now remembering the nickname he had given her. To this day the only other pony to call her that was Luna. Memories started flooding back in and she had to look away from him so she wouldn't cry.

"Oh for crying out loud Celestia just say something to me," Discord said starting to lose his patients.

Celestia looked and spoke to him with watery eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

This surprised Discord, Princess Celestia was the toughest pony he had ever met, which meant he had never seen her cry before, "Woe, Celestia, are you crying?" he said as he opened the cage and closed it behind him. He wrapped his arms around her while she actually started crying this time. "I know you wish I would have turned out different, but I just got so lost in the power I held, and still do, but after all of this, you will finally see who I turned out to be."

"You will never make it up to me. Not after what you just did," she said still sobbing slightly.

"We'll see, but for now I just want you to know that I still love you, and will always love you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Celestia kept thinking, "Don't let him kiss you! He's the bad guy who imprisoned you and your sister in this underground maze of tunnels, but she didn't move and let him do it. Once his lips were on hers she couldn't help but close her eyes to savor the moment. She hadn't kissed him in more than a thousand years, but it was still exactly as she remembered it. She could feel the slight pressure of his fang on her lips, which she had always loved.

The moment was cut short as they could hear some Diamond Dogs heading in the direction were the cell was. He backed up and said, "Don't worry," as he put his key through the key hole opened the door, stepped out, and closed it again behind him.

Princess Celestia was slightly confused, "Don't worry about what?" she asked before he was out of ear shot.

"About anything," he said not even looking back.

Celestia didn't understand this Draconequus. "Why is he being this way?" she thought to herself, "Is he just doing all of this to trick me? But why would he need to trick me? I'm already locked up," she sighed, "Why am I so weak?" she asked herself.

The Doctor, Spitfire, Derpy, Amethyst, and Soarin' were high enough so see a lot of Equestria. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Amethyst horn and then the tunnels under Equestria started glowing. They could see that there were hundreds and hundreds of tunnels, which would mean that it would take them a really long time to find the 10 ponies. Found three in Ponyville, but none of them had anything in common. They were hoping to find Cadance and Shining Armor close by or Princess Celestia and princess Luna or the six ponies that can wield the Elements of Harmony, but they found Luna, still passed out, Shining Armor pretty far away from Luna, and Rainbow Dash far away from both Luna and Shining Armor, and Rarity far away from them making a square shape if you connected the ponies locations together.

"It's like they separated them by who works with whom and they even have them pretty far apart from each other," he said trying to find any other pony, but had no such luck. "Amethyst, you can remember which ways the tunnels point to right?"

She said, "Yes, that is also one of my talents, I have to remember the exact positions of the starts so I have a pretty good memory."

"Excellent, but now we have to find the other seven ponies and hope that they are not as far from each other as these ponies are," he said as he gestured the pegasus to fly towards The Everfree Forest. Once they were over the Doctor did the same thing again. They found Princess Cadance, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle this time forming a triangular shape away from each other. "Ok, so we are only missing three more ponies. Let's hope that they are all in Canterlot, cause every other place is much to far," he said as the pegasus were now heading to Canterlot.

This time they found Princess Celestia, makes sense that she still in Canterlot, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie in the same triangular shape that the last three ponies where in. "Ok, this is going to be challenge but I think we will be able to break everypony out, but we are going to need the other ponies in Derpies house to do it," he said as Derpy, Spitfire, and Soarin' all headed back to Poniyville.

The reason for why Soarin', Spitfire, and Derpy hadn't said anything was because they were too afraid that if they did they would have dropped one of them. Spitfire, Derpy, and Soarin' were all panting when they finally got to Derpy's house. They didn't say it but they were extremely relived that they didn't have to hold them up any longer.

Queen Chrysalis's army was almost ready to take over. The Queen would lead them into victory this time without fail, but before she could do that she decided to pay a little visit to an old friend of hers.

Once she got to Cadance's cell she could help but laugh at the fact that she was weeping from being away from her love. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" she said teasing the pony.

"Let me out of this cell! I defeated you once I can and will defeat you again," she said with anger.

"Ah, but of course you can, but not without Shining Armor. Why do you think we separated you two? We can't risk you two sharing another spell together."

"It's cause your weak." This made the Queen really mad.

"You don't know the powers me and my children posses. I would have defeated you if they hadn't of been knocking on your stupid husbands shield," now this made Cadance mad.

"He's not stupid! He's the greatest stallion in all of Equestria, and once we escape from these cells we will defeat you, but this time for good."

"Oh, it's sweet that you think love conquers all, but you are living in a fairytale," she said as she started walking away.

Cadance knew that she was right. There was no way she could break out of this cage without any help, but who was left to help her. She knew that Twilight and her friends and the princess sisters were also trapped. How were they going to get out of this one?

**Sorry about the shorter than usual chapter, but I'm going to go to Florida next week and I might not be able to update till the 21, so I decided to update what I have finished with this chapter so you guys can read a little something. I hope you like the story so far and I hope you'll keep on reading. Please review. Oh, and I'd like to welcome **_**thedoctorderps **_**for getting an account. I have no idea how long he/she has actually started using fanfiction, but he finally got an account. Keep Derpin Doctor.**


	5. Chapter 5 On With the Plan

**Sorry about the delay. It wasn't my fault. Please don't blame me… any ways I have decided to get an editor. I was getting several bad reviews and bad pms. I hope you're happy… cause I am. I also have some sad news. From now on I will most likely only be able to write in the mornings and there is no way I'm going to feel like writing every morning. If I get lucky I'll be able to write 2 to 3 times a week, but I sometimes do homework in the mornings and sometimes I just don't wake up even with my alarm on. Don't worry; I have made this story my number one priority. I know that none of you who are reading this has/will read any of my other stories so I won't go into what's up with those.**

**P.S. I have my new editor, ****_SONGUE_**

Chapter 5 _**O**_n With the Plan

"Ok, so how are we going to free everypony?" Soarin' asked, after he and the other four ponies were back inside Derpy's house.

"Well," the Doctor started saying, "I want to go in groups of at least two. As you can see, there are not enough of us to go after all of the imprisoned ponies, but I think we can rescue enough of them to save Equestria." He paused for a moment to make sure everypony was on the right track. "These are the really important ones, I could deduce. The Princesses, Celestia and Luna, are powerful enough to stop Discord and Nightmare Moon. Shinning Armor and Cadance, with their synchronized magic, can stop both the Diamond Dogs and Queen Chrysalis' army. And I'm pretty sure that Twilight Sparkle can stop Trixie and Gilda."

Soarin' was slightly if not extremely angry, "So you're just going to leave the others locked up? The Wonderbolts don't leave anyone behind, not in a show, not out of it!"

"Yes, I understand you all too well, but we have to set priorities now! Once Equestria is saved we'll be able to save them as well, but the safest, and probably the best thing for us to do now, seeing there are not that many of us, is to save those ponies first."

Soarin' knew that he had a point, but he also knew how to count, "All right, but if it's going to be groups of two, you have more than enough hooves for the task. I'll go after Rainbow Dash..."

The Doctor knew that he had an extra team for the task, and he could see the benefit of an extra pair of wings, "Sure, ok - why not? But who…" he was cut off.

"Alone."

"No, it's too dangerous, Soarin'.", the Doctor pointed out, but Soarin' was determined.

"I'm fast, and it will be harder to spot me if I'm by myself, plus, even if I **do** get caught it won't matter since Rainbow Dash won't be of much use to your plan."

The Doctor knew that Soarin' wasn't going to change his mind, "All right, but if you get caught don't blame me for it," he said finally. Soarin' nodded. "I guess I'm going to have to take somepony else with me then, since I'm probably the safest one to make a group of three with."

Before he had completely finished his sentence Derpy and Spitfire had both said, "I'll go with you," at the same time. They both looked at each other slightly annoyed, and gave a "warning look". Derpy's turned out slightly weird, but the message was understood anyway.

"All right, I guess I'm going with Derpy and Spitfire." He looked around at the other ponies, not realizing the mares' exchange. "And you all can pick who you want to go with."

He was pretty sure he knew who was going to go with whom, whether they wanted to or not and it turned out to be just that way. Lyra Heartstrings with Bon Bon, Sea Swirl with Minuette, Rose with Amethyst Star, and DJ Pon-3 with Octavia.

Of course, DJ and Octavia started arguing about having to go with each other, but there was nothing else he could do about it.

"All right, now, the first thing we have to do is locate them. We are not going to break them out just yet."

"So why are we going in there already?" Sea Swirl asked.

"Once we figure out the best route to the cells, we can go back in and free them all at the same time!"

"How in Equestria will we know when we all get to the cells at the same time?" Bon Bon asked.

The Doctor gave her a cryptic smile. "Leave that to me. I can always improvise some sort of communication device, once we get back." He looked around to see if they had any other questions, "No more questions?"

DJ raised a hoof, "Hey, can I go alone?"

"Can I too?" Octavia said almost on cue with the DJ.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "One more time: no, you have to go together, and try not to bicker in the cave. If you don't pay attention for one second, there could be a Diamond Dog right behind you."

They both still looked slightly annoyed, but said together "Fine."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead with his hooves, wondering about what were the real chances of a group so mismatched working out by themselves. He concluded that, despite everything, he could not have chosen a better group, after all.

"Good, now, Amethyst Star, show everypony their cave routes. Pay attention, fillies… and Soarin'."

Some moments later…

"Ok, everypony to their destination, and make sure that, once you find them, that you keep track of time. I need to know how long it takes for all of us to get from up here, to the cell.", the Doctor concluded, and everypony nodded.

Soarin', Spitfire and Derpy had to fly everyone down - which took several minutes, but after they finished, everypony went their separate ways, each with their own task.

Derpy, Spitfire, and the Doctor decided to go after Shining Armor.

DJ and Octavia went after Twilight.

Soarin' was already set to rescue Rainbow Dash.

Sea Swirl and Minuette had to find Princess Cadance.

Lyra and Bon Bon were directed to Princess Celestia's cell.

That left Rose and Amethyst Star with finding Luna.

DJ, Octavia, Sea Swirl, and Minuette headed towards the Everfree Forest. Lyra and Bon Bon got on the train and headed towards Canterlot. Strangely, it was one of the only things that Discord left untouched. Maybe he didn't care if ponies went anywhere because chaos was everywhere anypony could go, anyway.

The rest stayed behind, since Luna, Rainbow, and Shining Armor were right there in Ponyville. Soarin' took off right away towards Rainbow Dashes cell. Rose and Amethyst Star walked towards the entrance of the caves that they were going into, and the Doctor, Spitfire, and Derpy just had to walk for a couple of minutes and they would find Shining Armor's cave.

…

Nopony said anything on their way, but once they actually got there, the Doctor spoke up.

"All right, we have to make 3 rights then a left to find Shining Armor, so make sure you know that to get back its one right and three lefts," he said as he took out his sonic screw driver and pointed it into the hole.

"What is that?", asked a curious Spitfire, Derpy quickly answering, "A Sonic Screwdriver."

"Ok, what's a Sonic Screwdriver?" she asked confused.

"It's a special tool that can..." Derpy had no idea what it could do exactly so she just said, "well it can do a lot of things," then she remembered one thing the Doctor told her, "But, it doesn't work on wood."

Spitfire looked at her weird, but she just went along with it.

The Doctor was not paying any attention to them. He was a little surprised at the amount of Diamond Dogs that were guarding the place. So, just to be sure, he checked again and he still got the same reading. "Hm, this looks too easy… I wonder why," he said out loud.

Spitfire said, "What? There aren't any Diamond Dogs?"

"Well, there are at least three on our route. I would have expected at least fifteen or more!" he said slightly confused.

After what felt like forever of just standing at the entrance Derpy said, "Well? Are we going in?"

"We are going to have to, but there's something wrong going on. It shouldn't be this easy…"

Before anypony could do anything, they heard someone approaching. They turned around and found Spike, the little dragon assistant of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, running towards them.

"Wait!", he shouted, continuing once he got closer to them, "Are you planning to save everypony?" The Doctor confirmed, but kept wondering what this little dragon wanted. "So you **know** were everypony is?", Spike insisted. Again the Doctor said yes, and started getting even more curious about what the young one could possibly want.

"I need to know were Rarity it." This surprised the Doctor.

"You can't go down there by yourself.", the stallion warned him.

"But you guys are going down there. Why can't I?"

"Because you would just end up getting captured, that's why."

"I don't care! My beloved Rarity is down there and there is no way I'm just going to let her sit there thinking help is coming when it's really not."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go down there. Also, once we free the others we'll be able to free her as well."

"I can't let her stay down there for that long. What if something goes wrong? What if you fail? You know what it's like to have your loved one stuck in a cell?"

The Doctor sighed. He knew exactly what it was like to have someone he loved captured and stuck in a prison. He could even hear the hated voice of the Daleks, telling him that he would not succeed in rescuing Rose Tyler, not without a plan, or weapons, or strategies. The Doctor always liked to challenge the odds, even the worst of them. He would not bow to logic. Yes, he would try and go. Yes, he would try and save those he loved – even without a hint of a plan or any possible way of getting out.

And, in most of the times, that did work out in the end.

"All right," he said, as he taught the little one were he should go to find Rarity, as Amethyst Star had shown him earlier. After Spike had memorized where he was supposed to go and the directions he was supposed to take once inside the caves, he was off.

"Do you really think he has a chance of saving her?" Spitfire asked in disbelief at what he had just done.

"Who knows," he said turning towards the hole and started to trot in, "but anything is possible in this world. Especially if love is involved."

Derpy and Spitfire were slightly impressed (and flustered) at what he had said and then realized that he was already gone, so they followed him.

Once inside the caves, they were still able to see, mostly because of the torches on the walls. They started their small but risky journey. They didn't see any dogs until they were about to turn the last turn to the left, however, luckily, he was looking away from them.

"Watch this!", he said, quickly aiming his sonic screwdriver at the guard. He pressed a button and the dog fell down, asleep. They dragged him and hid him in a part of a cave that no one would walk into, if they didn't have a reason to.

As they were walking on, Spitfire felt the need to talk to him, "So, um, 'Doctor', right?"

"Yes?" he answered.

Derpy was slightly irritated that Spitfire knew the Doctor's real name. 'I thought I was the only one you trusted to keep your secrets,' she thought to herself.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?" Spitfire continued. Derpy got a bit more irritated now.

The Doctor was slightly interested, "Why do you ask?"

Spitfire started to blush, luckily her fur and the absence of light hiding it, "Oh, just wondering. I mean you didn't say anything about one… when you were watching me sleep.", she gave a discreet look at Derpy, who got startled.

Now the Doctor was the one blushing, "Well, no, but I have been married before," he paused for a moment, "twice, actually", he added, regretting it almost immediately. In this life, he had become quite a talker.

This surprised Spitfire, seeing as the Doctor was a young pony, probably not much older than herself, "Wow, really? What happened?"

Derpy already knew about his wives and couldn't help but say sadly, "Well, he has lived for several thousand years... they are," Derpy let out a sigh, "long gone now..."

This was an extreme shock to Spitfire. "WHAT!?", she said, the Doctor shushing her. "How in the hay is he several thousand years old? That's not possible!," she said in low voice, in total disbelief.

The Doctor was about to say something, but was cut off by Derpy, "He's an alien, from a place called Gallifrey. They have the ability to live for thousands of years."

Spitfire thought that Derpy was just making stuff up, "Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of Ponylantis," she said teasing her.

The Doctor looked slightly embarrassed, "Actually, what she's saying is true. I landed here on my TARDIS and have been stuck here for nearly two years."

Then some of the things he had said lately made sense. No wonder she had never heard of a sonic screwdriver. "So, you really are an alien?" she asked still in disbelief. Something still didn't make sense to her, "You don't look like an alien. Aren't aliens supposed to be grey and ugly?"

"Well, some are," then he though about it and said, "Well quite a few actually, but thanks for thinking I'm handsome," he said smiling.

Spitfire was caught of guard by this and said, "What! When did I say that?"

"Well, you said, 'aren't aliens supposed to be grey and ugly,' which means I'm neither, not grey and not ugly!"

Spitfire realized what she had said, "Oh, well, um, you're welcome," she said as she started blushing again, even more than before.

Derpy was getting annoyed by the Doctor's and Spitfire's flirting… talking… whatever it was. She did not like it. At all.

"What is ugly in being grey, Doctor?", the grey Pegasus asked him, in a serious face.

The Doctor swallowed a bit, not sure what to reply at first. "What, Grey? No, no, grey is beautiful, Derpy, really beautiful, except some may find it to be… not beautiful, and strange, and icky, and, and… I'm not making myself clear, am I?"

Spitfire giggled a little. Derpy was extremely glad when they finally got to the cell.

Shining Armor was in the middle of the cave, in a glowing green cell. There were two more guard dogs, but they were asleep.

"Hm, maybe it is this easy. I guess Diamond Guard Dogs aren't too good at staying organized," the Doctor pointed out.

Derpy remembered something that was said when all the villains were telling everypony what they were going to do, "Wait, all the dogs are out collecting gems remember. This means fewer dogs down here in the caves, and the dogs that are actually down here have been working for several hours straight."

"Oh, of course! Derpy, you are a genius!" he said as he hugged her, "I can't believe I never thought about that." The Doctor let her go and walked towards the cell and started scanning it with his sonic screwdriver.

Derpy smiled at the fact that the Doctor had hugged her, and at the fact that she thought about that before anyone else. And mostly, the fact that he did it in front of the Wonderbolt.

She turned to Spitfire, who was looking down at the floor. When she turned her eyes up, Derpy showed her tongue at her. This made Spitfire mad, but her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the Doctor who came back and said, "It's no use, it's deadlocked, and it's magic proof. You can't use magic on it, and whoever is inside's magic gets completly drained. The only way out is with the key."

Derpy and Spitfire were looking right at him, but they could also see something really obvious on the wall behind him. "Um…" Spitfire was about to say something but then the Doctor kept on talking.

"It's most likely that either one of the villains has all of the keys, or each villain has a single key."

"Doctor," Derpy and Spitfire said at the same time.

"We should start with Discord."

"Doctor," they said again a little louder.

"If one villain has all of the keys he would be that one. Or maybe it isn't him at all, seeing he IS the self-proclaimed Lord of Chaos. Crazy villains are the worst, I tell you…"

"**Doctor**," they said together a little louder than before, but this time turning him around.

The Doctor was slightly surprised. He turned back and said, "Or it could be hanging on the wall for anypony to use it," he said trotting towards the key.

Spitfire had just noticed something quite obvious, "Hey, are the cells soundproof?"

The Doctor was curious as to why she had asked that, "No, they should just be normal cells. I don't see why the villains would want to make it sound proof. They do like the prisoner to listen to them gloat, it's really cliché, if you ask me."

"Well,", she said, pressing further her point, "why hasn't Shining Armor said anything already?"

On cue, the unicorn did say something, as loud as he could, without waking up the dogs. "I can hear you three just fine, but it's useless. Even if you free me I won't be able to stop all of Queen Chrysalis's army…"

"Well, don't worry about that. We have an extra nine ponies looking for you guys. We won't be able to free everypony now, but we can at least free you and your wife," the Doctor said reassuring him.

This got Shining Armor's attention, "Wait, there are more of you? Who's getting my wife?"

"Oh don't worry about it! Their names are Sea Swirl and Minuette."

Shining Armor knew he had heard that name before, "Minuette," He though for a couple of seconds, "that sounds familiar."

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard the Diamond Guards Dog's stir. "Ok, we'll be back later. We can't free you right now, but we'll be back soon."

Shining Armor nodded, in understanding, "All right, just make sure my wife's okay."

The Doctor nodded and started making his way towards the exit with Derpy and Spitfire. "Thank you, guys," was the last thing Shining Armor said to them before they disappeared in the caves, before, "Please, save us."

The Doctor didn't hear that last part, but he was already doing everything he could to help.

…

On the other side of those caves, Soarin' had just reached Rainbows prison cell.

He was surprised at the amount of guard dogs that were actually guarding the caves. Most of them were asleep, but there were none in the area that actually had Rainbow Dash's cell.

She was looking another direction than the one that Soarin' came through.

She was holding her head up with one hoof and was drawing things with her other one. Before he revealed himself, he saw that she was actually drawing what appeared to be a pegasus. "…me?", he wondered, and this made him smile.

He finally spoke: "Sorry I'm late."

Rainbow quickly turned around and said, "Soarin'!" louder than she should have said. "Ops, sorry," she said as she covered up her mouth with her hoof.

"It's ok," he said as he leaned in close enough for them to hug.

"I'm so glad you came for me. I never doubted it."

"Yes, I'm going to get you out, but not right now."

Rainbow was slightly surprised that he said this, "Why? Why can you get me out now? The key is right there," she said pointing towards the wall with the key on a hook.

Soarin' looked at it confused, 'Why would they leave the key there?' he thought to himself, but just shrugged it off and said to her, "We have a plan to get the Princess Sisters and the newlyweds out at the same time so the villains won't be able to stop us. Some time soon, I will come back for you," he said with full honesty.

Rainbow smiled at him, she completely understood. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

Soarin' was completely caught off guard. He had never kissed anyone before. The first few seconds his eyes were wide open, but after that he closed his eyes and started kissing her back.

After a while they heard someone coming and quickly turned to the tunnel that had the Diamond Dog steps coming out of. Soarin' was slightly annoyed that the dogs had ruined what was probably his best moment ever. "Stupid dogs," he said as he turned back to look at Rainbow, "I have to go. I promise I'll be back soon," he said as he quickly made his way out through the entrance he came through.

Rainbow Dash watched him go and couldn't help but feel sad, but she slapped herself and said out loud, "Keep it cool, Rainbow. Just because you have a man now doesn't mean you're going to cross to the girly side of the street."

…

In another under-part of Ponyville, Rose and Amethyst Star were almost at Luna's cave. "So how did your sister die?" Rose asked her, trying to make conversation. "If you don't mind me asking."

In fact, Amethyst Star did not have a problem with what she had just asked. As Amethyst had been going to Rose's store every Monday to get flowers to put on her sister's grave, she was pretty sure the mare deserved to know.

"Well, several years ago, my sister found this cave out in the middle of the woods. She wanted to go in it with me, so we both went into the cave together. Once I saw it, I automatically knew that it wasn't safe. I kept telling her that she shouldn't go in, but the gems that were in there were so fascinating to her that she decided to go in without me. She walked in and started collecting as many gems from the walls as she could. I kept calling out to her, but what do you expect from a little filly enjoying herself? I should have just gone in there and pulled her out myself, but instead, I decided to yell at her. That one yell, that last yell of mine was the last words she heard before the whole cave collapsed. If I would have gone in there and grabbed her she would still be alive. She was so much younger than I was…"

Rose was surprised by all of this. She hadn't expected any of that to be the story of how her sister died. She had imagined several ways, over the years, but she had never imagined anything like this. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I've made my peace with this a long time ago", she spoke wisely. "Look, it seems that we've made it to the cell that Princess Luna is trapped in."

They both looked around. They hadn't seen any Diamond Dogs until now, which was strange. Now, there were two on the far side of the cave, but they would have still spotted the two ponies as soon as they walked in. Luckily they didn't need to, they could see that Luna was still passed out from before. "Well, It took us about five minutes to get here from the entrance. " Rose told Amethyst. "I was hoping we could tell Princess Luna the plan, but she has not awakened…"

"Yes, but look," Amethyst Star said pointing to a wall near one of the dogs. On it, there was a key, not unlike the ones the Doctor, Derpy, Spitfire and Soarin' had seen in the two other caves. "Do you think that's the key to open her cell?"

Rose replied, "Well, I don't see the purpose of having a key on the wall next to a prison if it's not the key to that prison."

"All right, now we know that this cell has the key right on the wall. I would have expected for someone to have the key instead of just leaving it on the wall."

"Well, no one ever said that the Diamond Dogs were the smartest of animals," Rose said making fun of the situation.

Amethyst laughed slightly at what she said, "All right, enough with the jokes, let's get out of here," she said as they both turned around and headed back to Ponyville.

…

In the Everfree Forest, Minuette and Sea Swirl had barely started trotting through the tunnel that led to the trapped Cadance.

Their path, as they were told, was one of the longest tunnel's, the longest one was the one to Princess Celestia's cell. Luckily they weren't the ones that were going after her.

Minuette and Sea Swirl didn't say too much for fear that some Diamond Dogs would hear them, but, so far, they had only seen one and he was walking in another tunnel's direction, which they luckily wouldn't have to go into. "I wonder where all the dogs are?" Minuette said to Sea Swirl.

"Well, when Discord made his announcement, the dogs did say they were going to take everyponies gems, so maybe that's why there aren't that many in the tunnels right now," Sea Swirl said, remembering the images back at Derpy's house.

"Hm, I think that might just be it," Minuette said remembering them as well.

After another several minutes, they finally got to the cave with Cadance trapped inside a prison cell.

There were still no Diamond Dogs. "Wow, this seems like a trap, doesn't it?" Sea Swirl asked.

Minuette replied, "Or the Dogs are just bad at planning."

Sea Swirl nodded and then they walked in. Cadance noticed them immediately, but what she said caught them off guard. "No, not you again! Isn't it bad enough that you have me trapped in here," she said turning away and crying. "Do you need to torment me as well?!"

At first they both had no idea what she was talking about, but then Minuette remembered what had happened at the wedding – well, at least some of it. "Oh, you think… Oh no, I was just possessed by that stupid Queen, but don't worry, I'm fine now."

"Surely, you take me for a foal! You're probably two changelings that just want to take everything away from me, as if there's anything left."

Minuette and Sea Swirl felt bad for her, but they didn't know what to say to get her to trust them. "We aren't changelings, but we can't save you right now. We are going to save you, but we have to save your husband, at the same time."

Cadance's ears rose up. "Wait, you guys are going to save my husband as well? Why can't you save me now?"

"Well, we aren't exactly the ones who are going to save him, but we are going to get you out of this," Minuette assured her.

"But if we get you out now, someone will notice and we need both of you together to save Equestria," Sea Swirl added.

Cadance looked sad again, "There's no way we'll be able to stop an army of changelings and Diamond Dogs. We could probably stop one of those armies, but no one has that much power, even with our little help."

Sea Swirl and Minuette smiled at her. Sea Swirl was the one saying, "Oh, don't worry. That's why we are going to rescue the Princess Sisters, as well!"

This got Cadance's attention, "That just might work! My family is the most powerful family in all of Equestria. If only you could save my sister-in-law," she said looking down. Twilight Sparkle, holder of the Element of Magic, was a great force of power, but she too had been captured, like everypony else.

"Oh, the plan is to save her too," Minuette reassured her, "We, or I should say, you need all the help you can get."

Cadance smiled but before she said anything else they heard some Dogs heading towards the cell. "You have to get out of here."

Sea Swirl and Minuette nodded and started heading out, but as they headed towards the exit, they noticed a key on the right wall of it. Minuette quickly turned around and said, "No way, is THAT the key to your cell?"

Cadance nodded and said, "Yes, I have no idea why they'd leave it in here, but you have to go, now!"

"What's all the commotion in there?" they heard a dog say as he got closer.

Minuette and Sea Swirl quickly took off back the way they had come in from, hearing Cadance's shouting words at her captors: "You, fiends! I cannot even sing about how much I miss my husband?! Where is he? Tell me!" muffling the sound of the mares hurried steps.

…

In another cave, on the other side of the Everfree Forest, Twilight was drawing up plans to get out of her prison cell, but she couldn't find any way out of this mess.

Out of nowhere, blue sparks suddenly appeared and Trixie magically came out of thin air.

"**The Great and Powerful Trixie** has missed you. Sorry I haven't been able to visit till now, but I had some things I needed to take care of. Very important things! Anyways, now you will admit that I, **the Great and Powerful Trixie**, defeated the Princess Sisters, the newlyweds, and the ponies that harvest the power of the Elements of Harmony!"

"What?! You didn't defeat us! You had to get help from most of the villains in all of Equestria to stop us! You're nowhere near as powerful as you think!" Twilight said, fed up with this pony. "I bet you didn't think of anything for the plan to kidnap us."

"Oh, that's what you think, but, without **the Great and Powerful Trixie**, they …" Trixie stopped, realizing that the only thing she really had done for the group was making Nightmare Moon stronger, and help kidnap Twilight.

"You see? You're so blinded by your ego that you can't even see that they just used you! They don't need you anymore! What else would they need you for?!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Trixie couldn't help but yell.

Three dogs came running into the tunnel, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just go back to guarding the caves."

The guards just shrugged and went back to the tunnels they were previously in.

Twilight spoke up, softly and reasonably, "Trixie, you don't have to do this. I know you want to be viewed as great and powerful…"

"I **am** Great and Powerful!"

"Look, there are hardly any guard dogs down here, and for whatever reason, the key is right there, on the wall! You can get me out of this and we can save the other ponies. You can be a hero, Trixie. Just do the right thing, I know you can!"

Trixie shook her head, "What if I did? The others would know in a couple of minutes that you escaped and that I helped you! Though I am Great and Powerful…Nightmare Moon…Queen Chrysalis…and Discord…they scare me.", she barely said the last words. "And the only way we could save everypony would be saving them all at the same time, before the others find out."

Twilight looked down and nearly started to cry, "Is there any other way?"

There was no way Trixie could think of, just the two of them against an army… and yet, she could not say no. "I'll see what I can do.", she announced.

Twilight looked up, and said something she never thought she would say.

"Thanks, Trixie."

Trixie had never been thanked before. Well, truthfully, she had been thanked before, but every time because of something that she said she had done, or pretended to do to gain more fans. This time, however… this time it caused a warm feeling that made her smile. She nodded slightly, just to show Twilight that she got her message.

After a quick spell, she appeared back at her new home. "What am I supposed to do?" she said to herself, trying to think of something to do that wouldn't just get herself killed.

…

Twilight was pretty close to the entrance of the tunnel, so it didn't take DJ and Octavia too long to get to the place the unicorn was trapped in. DJ was having a lot of fun. She was rolling from one hiding spot to another like a secret agent, and saying, "The area is secure. You may proceed."

Octavia was just walking in the middle of the tunnels watching DJ roll around the floor like and idiot. "How could you possibly be enjoying this?!" she said when DJ rolled in front of her for what seemed like the 100th time.

DJ just said simply, "Why would I want to be sad about all of this?"

Octavia was pretty sure that DJ had missed everything that had just happened, "Because of everything that has just happened! Our town might never be normal again!"

DJ rolled her eyes, "You know what your problem is? You're one of those ponies who look at their cup as half empty. My cup is always half full!"

Octavia just made an "I have no idea what you just said" face. This annoyed DJ, "You look at everything from a bad perspective. I look at them from a good one. That's why I'm so super-cool!"

"What does 'being super-cool' have to do with anything, and how could there be a good view in all of this?" Octavia said still not understanding.

DJ shook her head, "Don't look at it like that. Look at it like, the world is in danger and you and I are going to save it! We'll get remembered if we save everypony, and if we fail, well, they will **still** remember us anyways." DJ gave a quick laugh and paused to see if Octavia was getting it yet.

"You're 'so super-crazy'.", she half-groaned, half-smiled. It seemed like she did start to understand DJ, after all.

"We're here," DJ said, realizing that there was more light coming to the tunnel.

They saw Twilight at the center, and walked up to her. Twilight noticed the hoof steps and asked, "Trixie?" while she lifted up her head. Then she noticed the two ponies walking up to her. "Octavia?" she said, not sure if she got the name right.

Octavia nodded and said, "Yes, you know who I am?"

Twilight responded, "Yes, I've seen you around. I enjoy your music." Then she turned to the other pony, "And you're… Vinyl Scratch, right?"

DJ answered, "Actually, I go by DJ Pon-3 now."

Twilight thought about how this new name sounded silly, but she wasn't going to say anything about it at that moment, "Oh, you were at that fashion show for Rarity, right?"

Octavia laughed at the fact that DJ had played music at a fashion show.

DJ quickly defended herself, "That was my first gig, ok. My last performance was at the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadance. I think you were the one who sang right?" she asked Twilight.

"Yes, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you." Octavia said.

Twilight looked down at here hooves, "It's no use, they would know if I have escaped and make it nearly impossible to save the others."

Octavia then said, "Oh, don't worry about that. We have other ponies that will save the Princess Sisters and the newlyweds."

This surprised Twilight, "So you're going to save all of us?"

DJ spoke, "Well, we don't have enough ponies to save the others, but once you all get done with the whole saving Equestria, everything will be back to normal and we can get the others out in no time."

"Ok, so get me out of here, then! The key is on that wall," she said pointing towards the wall with the key.

DJ and Octavia had the same thought, 'Who would leave a key that important right there?', and DJ said, "Um, well, we can't save you, right now. We have to save you all at the same time."

Twilight remembered that Trixie had told her that, "Oh. So, right now, you're just timing everything?"

"Yes, and it took us almost seven minutes to get here," Octavia said as she heard someone coming from one of the many tunnels, "but we have to leave right now", she said to DJ. "Don't worry, Twilight, we will return", she added, before they quickly headed back the way they came from, just in time, too.

A Diamond Dog walked in right as they left. He asked, "What's all the commotion going on in here?"

Twilight said, "What commotion?", her face without expression.

"I just heard," the dog said, but just shrugged it off, "whatever. Just be quiet, you! I'm trying to take a nap!"

…

A really long distance away, in Canterlot, Bon Bon and Lyra had finally made it to the tunnels that would have Princess Celestia locked away.

They knew that this tunnel maze would take longer than the others, but they were best friends, so they had plenty of things to talk about.

After 22 minutes of walking (according to Bon Bon's counting), they finally made it to Celestia's cell. "Princess!" they both said when they saw that she was alive and well. The princess turned around and looked at them surprised, "Wha…what are you doing here, my little ponies?"

"We came here to save you! And Equestria!" Lyra said to her.

"But… but how did you manage to get past the Guard Dogs?"

"Oh, the strangest thing happened…" Lyra paused for dramatic effect, "we didn't see any."

"What?", Celestia asked, caught by surprise.

Bon Bon spoke, "It is true, Your Majesty. We didn't see any guard dogs all the way down here."

"That's strange, really strange… We do have to hurry, this cage seems to nullify my magic. Can any of you get the key on that wall?" she asked pointing towards a wall with yet another key that looked like the others.

Not knowing they were not the only ones to stumble at the same thought, Bon Bon and Lyra wondered why anypony would leave the key to a cell right next to it, with no protection.

"Um, well, actually, we and our friends will have to free several ponies at the same time. So we probably won't be able to release you till we synchronize all our efforts," Bon Bon said, her voice slowly sounding completely different from before.

Celestia looked at her and said, "I beg your pardon, but… did your voice just change?"

Bon Bon said with her newest voice, "Uhh, yes." Bon Bon explained to the Princess how Lyra, as the pranking type of pony, had one day mixed a potion that would temporarily change her friend's voice several times. However, Lyra did not know that the potion she brewed should have never been mixed with chocolate, one of the ingredients of the tricky-cupcakes she had given to her friend.

"Sadly, the effects became permanent, so now I have to live with my voice changing all the time.", Bon Bon finished explaining.

"I'm still sorry for that," Lyra said felling bad for her best friend.

"I know you are, but don't be. 'To err is to be pony', right?"

Bon Bon hugged Lyra. They truly were best friends.

Celestia couldn't help but smile, "You two know much about the magic of friendship. But you better be off, now, the Guard Dogs might have just been on a lunch break."

"Alright, Princess. We'll be back for you soon," Lyra said as she made here way out with her best friend.

Celestia had to admit, that had been of the weirdest things she had ever heard in her life.

Alone, again, she thought to herself, 'I hope they know what they're doing.'

**All right! Guess whose back. I hope my next chapter won't take me too long. This story has been a complete success! I can't wait for the twist at the end. All of you are going to hate it, but say it was necessary. This story should have only four chapters left, but they will not be nearly as long as this one was. Maybe not even as long as the other ones, but oh well. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I have no idea if I will write anything on this story after this except maybe some one shots. But for now, please review, fav., and follow. **


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue Party

**All right! Guess whose back! Again! Oh, school has been torture on me, but I'm still working hard enough to give you guy's chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. _SONGU_ is still my editor and he did an amazing job with my last chapter. Be sure to thank him, because I can't thank him enough.**

Chapter 6 _**R**_escue Party

Several hours later, everypony had finally made it to Derpy's house.

"Ok, that's the last time we're bringing you guys up here," Spitfire told all the ponies in the house. She, Derpy and Soarin' were getting extremely tired after having to walk through the caves and having to bring the ponies down to the ground and back up into the house.

"Don't worry," the Doctor started, "If everything goes according to plan, then you will only have to bring all of us down one more time."

Spitfire and Soarin' groaned, but they would much rather lift everypony into and out of the house instead of living in Discord's world.

"Ok, well what's our next plan of attack?" Soarin' quickly asked.

"Well, since I still don't have the technology I need, I guess we'll just have to time it correctly…" the Doctor spoke, but suddenly they heard a noise coming from upstairs, like a _ZAP!_

"Derpy? Are you here?" somepony said, from upstairs.

Derpy, Spitfire, and Soarin' flew up to the hall upstairs, followed by the Doctor quickly galloping to the location of were the noise emanated from.

There, they found a grayish, raggedy pony with yellowish eyes, a light blue bowtie, and a top hat.

The strangest thing, though, was that he had the exact same cutie mark as the Doctor's, just like Minuette did as well, but they pushed the thought on the coincidence aside.

He also had a strange device on his front leg.

"Hey! Don't look in there!" Derpy said, as the stranger was taking a peek into her room.

This mysterious pony stuck his head out, shouting her name "Derpy!"

He then noticed Spitfire's presence as well. "Spitfire! What are you doing **here**?"

Then he stopped when he noticed the Doctor.

The stranger's eyes went wide as he spoke out-loud,

"Shoot, wrong time period! By several years! Well, at least now I know how I got to this moment in my life. I mean, him!" he looked at the Time Lord. "How HE got to this moment! Exactly!"

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked this mysterious pony. He couldn't stop looking at the device on his leg. For some reason, it seemed… familiar.

"Oh," this new pony said nervously, "Um, my name is," he said, as he looked around the room, "um…, Sandy Time! That's it."

The Doctor looked at him curiously, "Well, 'Sandy' what are you doing here? In fact, a better question to ask is how did you get up here? You have no wings or magic, but we most definitely heard a noise that came from up here before you showed up."

'Sandy' showed up his device, "This vortex manipulator brought me here. I was looking for someone."

The Doctor looked at him wondering who the stranger really was.

'He could be a Time Lord from this universe, but then why doesn't he use a TARDIS then?' the Doctor wondered. 'Or maybe future ponies discovered the right technology to let anypony go backwards or forwards in time.'

One thing was certain though, this pony could not be a future him.

If it were, then the whole fabric of time would have ripped right then and there.

"You were looking for Derpy," he said still trying to figure out who this pony was. 'Maybe Derpy told him who I was,' he thought to himself. 'I thought I could trust her,' but then he shook the thought out and knew that he could definitely trust her whole heartedly, Spitfire as well. "You also know Spitfire, is that correct?"

'Sandy Time' said, "Well, it's complicated, but yes, I know them."

Spitfire said before Derpy could speak anything about it: "I've never seen you before in my life, Mister!"

She was sure of it; she would have definitely remembered a pony like 'Sandy Time,' or even a name like 'Sandy Time.'

It sounded cute, and she did also think this pony was cute too, but she had her heart set on the Doctor.

"Yeah, me neither," Derpy said trying to remember anything about this pony, but nothing came to mind. She was sure she would remember anypony as strange as this one, but Derpy was detecting something from him.

Something about his mysteriousness attracted her to him. The way he smirked at her.

He was pretty cute too, but her heart was locked with the Doctor.

"It's because you haven't met him… **yet**. He's from the future, or at least, your future, but he landed in the wrong time period, for some reason," the Doctor explained for them.

Spitfire and Derpy were slightly confused, but they decided to just go with it.

"Why were you looking for me?" Derpy asked, curious as to why she was involved in Sandy's life.

'Sandy' looked at her sadly and said, "You're one of the only two friends I have at the moment – or should I say, **my** moment, but I can't tell you anything else, can't risk a paradox. Right now I have to go to the right time and stop King Sombra," he said as he adjusted his vortex manipulator and was about to leave until Soarin' said, "Who's King Sombra?"

Sandy looked up and said, "You still don't know who King Sombra is?" then he remembered what moment he had arrived at, in the middle of the current villains team-up to destroy Equestria, how they actually succeeded, but things changed in the end, he thought to himself.

"Oh, sorry. You'll find out about him soon enough," he looked down at his vortex manipulator and remembered something else, "Oh, and you should be receiving a present very, _very_ soon," then he clicked his vortex manipulator and vanished with another _ZAP!_

The Doctor was still trying to put the pieces to this puzzle together.

'Who was that pony?'

'Who is this'King Sombra' that is apparently involved with Derpy later in life?'

'Was it possible that there was a pony Time Lord who gave that pony the vortex manipulator? Or was it he that gave that pony the device?'

'What present was he about to receive?'

'And why would anypony wear a bowtie, in the first place?! Ties are so much cooler.'

He just decided to ignore all of this, since he would have enough time to figure everything out after he got rid of the current problem he had.

Then it all became night time.

The Doctor was already expecting that, he knew that Nightmare Moon would control the days and night now, so he didn't make a big deal about the whole thing, but he also knew that he wouldn't find the tunnels in the night time, so he had to wait until Nightmare decided to bring the sun back up which could be either in an hour or in three days!

'Oh, how I wish I had my TARDIS,' he thought. The Doctor looked out the window and whispered, "Please come back soon," quietly enough so nopony would hear him.

…

**The Great and Powerful ****Trixie** was sitting in her new 'home' (a cave), waiting for something to come to her mind.

It had been a couple of hours since she asked herself what she should or could do. 'I can't just break out one pony at a time, and I have no idea how to break out everypony at a time. I need help.'

She decided to check Twilight to see if the unicorn had any bright ideas.

A poof and she quickly appeared inside the cave that Twilight was in...

And she was sleeping! 'How could anypony sleep at a time like this?' Trixie wondered.

"Twilight!" Trixie unwisely yelled.

The purple unicorn quickly got up looked around the blurry room, "Who's there?" she asked. Once here vision was back to normal she noticed Trixie standing next to her cage, looking frustrated.

"Trixie!" she shouted. "You'll never believe what happened to me after you left."

"Let me guess, you fell asleep?" she said slightly annoyed. She had been thinking of something to do all day, and came back expecting Twilight to have done the same.

"What? No, two ponies found me! They said that there was a whole group of a dozen ponies looking for the prisoners. We could defeat Discord, Nightmare, Chrysalis, Gilda, and the Diamond Dogs!"

Trixie was surprised by this, "Really? So what should I do?"

"You should go see them, but make them trust you. It might be hard, but if you give them some information, then they might let you join them!"

Trixie nodded in understanding. "Ok, but you know they are most likely going to be mad at me for helping those monstrous villains… and Gilda."

Twilight actually laughed at what she said, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Well she is the only one more useless than I."

"Oh, come on, Trixie, you are not useless. You did manage to capture me, remember?" Twilight joked, but she knew Trixie was still hurt by that. "Ok, you'd better hurry. They could be on their way right now!"

"Oh, I don't think so. It's probably too dark to find anything right now, but it will take me awhile to find them."

"What do you mean, 'dark'? It's not supposed to be night time yet… oh.", Twilight said, seeing the look on Trixie's face. "Nightmare Moon is already messing with the Sun and the Moon, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And to make matters worse, I have no idea where the group could be."

"They are probably in one of their houses, but that might be a long shot," the prisoner advised her.

"Oh well. At least I'll have a place to start," she said as she backed away and was about to disappear once more.

"Thank you. I never thought I could count on one of my '_worst_' enemies for help."

Trixie smiled at her then poofed away.

…

Spike had decided to wait with Rarity until everything was back to normal.

Luckily for them, there were no Diamond Dogs around here, but Rarity had told him it was because she kept complaining to them until they got tired of hearing her and left. Granted there still were really only two dogs guarding the whole cave, but he hadn't seen a single dog for the amount of time he was there.

They talked about each other while they waited for something to happen, just like the Doctor told him, but it was really hard waiting there for hours, though Rarity enjoyed the company she was receiving.

"Everything will be back to normal," Spike promised her.

…

Back in Derpy's house, it had been several hours since the sun had gone down. Every pony was sitting around waiting for the sun to rise, but then a mystical noise came out of nowhere.

It started slow, like some sort of animal breathing, but then it started to grow into a roar, cyclical, wheezing and groaning, echoing and reverberating though out the walls.

It was like the sound of the Universe's fabric ripping apart then sewing itself back on.

It was like music to the Doctor's ears.

A blue tall box suddenly appeared, shocking everypony except the Doctor and Derpy, who were both smiling.

"Oh, old Girl," he said to it, "I'm so glad you're back. You will make things so much easier for us!"

He opened the door and walked inside, then took a step back. His TARDIS had changed! It had been ponyfied, everything now was the perfect size and shape for a pony to control.

"Wow, you DO care, you sentimental thing… I seriously missed you."

Derpy walked in as well, taking Spitfire along.

At first, the Wonderbolt was amazed, but she had seen strange things, and this was clearly the work of magic.

"Whoa! I don't remember your ship looking like this," Derpy said, mesmerized.

Spitfire looked at her slightly hurt. 'So, Derpy had already seen this before? Why am I the last one to know about his life?'

The Doctor walked past them and put his head outside, "Everypony gather around inside the TARDIS…", but before anypony could walk in, a flash of light blue light startled everypony in place.

**The Great and Powerful Trixie**, one of the villains behind the villains' take-over, was now standing in the middle of Derpy's living room.

…

"What are you doing here?!" Minuette was the first to ask.

Trixie looked at everypony and couldn't help but notice the blue box in the center of the room that said, "Pony Public Call Box" at the top.

"I'm here to help you guys," she simply said.

"Why should we trust you?" Rose said, squinting at the pony that swore revenge towards Ponyville, and as far as they knew it, had just achieved it.

"I know you're going to save the Princess Sisters and the newlyweds," everybody was shocked to hear her say this, but then she quickly explained, "Twilight and I are friends now."

The Doctor pushed past Sea Swirl and Amethyst Star, suddenly getting awfully close to the blue unicorn.

Trixie did not know that pony personally, but recognized him from before, standing at the audience at that fateful night, the night that Twilight Sparkle showed everypony what a fraud she was.

His eyes stared into hers, and for a split second, Trixie did not feel so Great and Powerful anymore.

Actually, she felt she was staring into the eyes of a dragon, eyes both icy ancient and fiery menacing.

Looking down on her, unthreatened, like she was not even worth the effort of looking at.

She froze in the same way she did from the Ursa Minor.

No, worse than that. **HE** made her feel like she was staring at… at **them**.

The real monsters.

Nightmare Moon. Discord. Queen Chrysalis.

This pony, whoever it may be, was not your average pony. He was something else, like a storm of fire and ice.

"Say that again," he spoke slowly, and Trixie could swear the air grew colder around them.

"Twilight…and I. We… are friends," she gulped and added, "now."

There was a flicker of light in his eyes, or maybe she just imagined it, for the pony suddenly shifted into a nicer mood, "Ok, I believe you! Welcome to the team, Miss Trixie! Or do you prefer **Great and Powerful**? I'm not sure I'll be able to say that every time, especially with a straight face."

"**What**?!" everypony said at the same time.

"How could you trust her that easily?" Sea Swirl asked him.

"There would be no way she could figure out that we were going to free enerypony. Well, they could have, if they overheard us and maybe tortured any of the prisoners…", his voice came out slowly, as he took a peek at Trixie, but then returned to the previous joyful tone. "But don't worry, we can trust her, I made sure of that. Come along, we need to act now before Queen Chrysalis' army shows up."

"But it's too dark!" Lyra reminded him.

"Yes, it is, but now my TARDIS can take us wherever we want. It will be a snap to get everypony out, but we need to go, **now**, so everypony, hop inside!" he said as he went back into the box, straight to the controls of his ship, where Derpy and Spitfire stood, and got it ready.

All the ponies walked in and, as soon as the doors closed, the TARDIS was off.

…

Discord had wanted to check up on Celestia for some time, and since Chrysalis was readying her army, he decided he would act now.

A vase of chrysanthemums appeared from the ground, quickly bursting into pieces and revealing the Draconequus in a rather dramatic entrance, confetti included.

The great Sun Allicorn was just sitting there, where he left her before.

When he approached her, she looked up at him not knowing whether she should be glad he was there… or mad at him.

"Hello Tia," he teased her. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back, but I had to make sure I knew how far Chrysalis was with preparing her army."

Then he knelt and spoke very seriously. "As soon as I get everyone together, turn us into stone."

Celestia was taken aback, extremely confused.

"What?! You are helping me? Why do you want me to turn you into stone? I thought you wanted to be a hero?"

"Just because no one knows I'm a hero, it doesn't mean that I'm not one. No one will ever trust me again after what I did to Equestria three times. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, by getting rid of every villain you ponies know of."

Now Celestia was crying, "I trust you now, you see? I know that you've changed, but is there anything you can do to stay with me? If I turn you into stone with the other villains simultaneously… then you will never be able to escape unless we free the other villains as well. Everyone will be bound by the same spell; your fates will be the same."

"I don't want ponies to think that there are still any threats out there. I need to do this, but I want you to know that I… **I still love you**."

Celestia smiled and wished that she could spend some time with Discord before she had to turn him into stone again.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she said leaning closer hoping that he would kiss her again, but before he could do anything they heard a strange sound before they saw a blue box slowly appearing in front of them.

Discord actually smiled. Being a creature of Anarchy, he could sense so much delightful chaos coming from the strange artifact, the rebellious spirit of something so like him… no, someone!

But knew he could not stay there to learn more about it.

"What ever happens, don't tell anypony what I'm going to do," he said, before turning himself into sand and dispersing though the air.

Before Celestia could say anything, he was gone. She wondered whether she should have told him about the ponies that were trying to save her and the others, but she decided that if either one of them failed they would have a second chance.

…

Bon Bon and Lyra stepped out from the box, which in turned disappeared.

The Doctor had already left all the other ponies with the ones that they were tasked to release, giving each of them a special device that let them hear the Doctor no matter how far away he was. All they had to do was put it in their ear and that was it. The Doctor would tell everypony when they had to free everyone.

He made Octavia and DJ go after Pinkie Pie and Trixie went with Twilight so she could help her save the other ponies.

They found Spike still in the cave that Rarity was in and gave him one of the ear devices. This time, they had to knock out a couple of Dogs that got in the way, but it didn't take too long.

The Doctor, Spitfire, and Derpy had just arrived in Shining Armor's cave and quickly got the key.

He pushed a button on his own device, which let everypony hear him. "Ok, now!" he simply said.

Everyone at the same time unlocked their doors.

…

The Doctor had quickly picked up the team in his TARDIS as fast as he could, including the remaining Elements of Harmony.

After releasing Twilight, Trixie quickly teleported her to another cave, Applejack's this time, and then she herself quickly teleported to the last cave – Fluttershy's location.

The unicorn had a little bit of a hassle with the guards, and trying to convince the yellow pegasus she was on her side, but, finally, both were able to teleport back to where Twilight and Applejack were, just in time for the arrival of the TARDIS, a smiling Time Lord welcoming them inside.

…

Queen Chrysalis already had her army ready when she received the news of escaping prisoners from one of the diamond dogs:

"… and Trixie was also helping them," the dog finished telling her.

Chrysalis was truly mad, but it went away just as quickly. She knew that, even with all the ponies out now, she could still stop them. She now had the strength in numbers, she just had to quickly spread her army out.

"My children!" she called out to them. They all turned and waited for her orders, "Spread out, and take as much love as you can from any pony and every pony!"

As soon as she finished saying this they all flew up and spread out all over Equestria, a cloud of dark green blotting the skies.

Chrysalis smiled now, "There's no way they can stop all of us now," she declared and disappeared.

…

Gilda was sitting in Cloudsdale's Hall, ordering ponies to be her slaves.

She spit out some lemonade that some pony had just brought her to her side.

"You call this LEMONADE!? This is the WORST THING I have ever tasted in my life!" she shouted.

All the ponies in that room were staring in shock as to what Gilda just did.

"What?",she asked clueless. She expected them to be afraid of her, but it was almost as if they were not even paying attention to her. Almost like they were looking at something else entirely…

The she turned her head to see Chrysalis with lemonade all over herself. The Changeling Queen had just teleported at the wrong place and at the wrong time and got herself a spitted lemonade bath.

"Ah! Queen Chrysalis!" Gilda said, her wings suddenly folded in fear. "S-sorry, I didn't see you there," she said completely scared by what Chrysalis could and might do.

"Clearly," she said as she wiped the liquid off her face. She had bigger problems to worry about. "Never mind that, you fool. The ponies have escaped."

Gilda looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

Chrysalis continued, "And to make things worse, Trixie has joined them. But not to worry, my army is ready for battle and is already heading out all over Equestria. We can still beat them, but we need everyone's forces to fight against them."

Gilda understood, "Ok, I'll get Discord, you go get Nightmare Moon then we will round the Dogs up."

Chrysalis had the exact same idea in mind, "Ok. We meet in Ponyville," she said as she used her magic to poof away.

Gilda took off as soon as Chrysalis poofed away. She knew exactly were Discord would be, but she was extremely nervous about the fact that she would have to go up against those 10 ponies while she didn't really have any special power or anything that would guarantee her to win.

The only ones who could actually beat those ponies were Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Chrysalis with her army.

…

Chrysalis appeared on the tip of the tallest mountain in Equestria which was where Nightmare Moon would be controlling the Moon and the Sun.

Nightmare heard her poof in and asked her in a playful tone, "Why if it isn't the Queen of Love. What brings you up here?"

Chrysalis was slightly annoyed by the nickname, but she couldn't argue with the allicorn.

She did feed on love, and you know what they say, 'You are what you eat.'

"The ponies have escaped. All of them, with the help of Trixie. We need to fight them."

Nightmare Moon gasped at her now, "What? Trixie helped them escape?"

The Queen nodded.

The dark Allicorn look up into the stars. Chrysalis thought that she looked… hurt.

"Everyone betrays me in the end," Nightmare Moon spoke softly. "My Sister and now my own student."

She quickly recomposed, her back still turned, "Is your army ready yet, Chrysalis?"

Chrysalis smiled, "Yes. We have a strong chance of beating them, but we have to act now."

Nightmare Moon wiped something from face with her hoof, then turned to look at the Changeling Queen, her eyes cold.

"All right then. Lets get rid of our problems once and for all," Nightmare Moon said as she raised the sun so they could fight.

…

Gilda quickly arrived at the Canterlot Palace and went straight to Princess Celestia's room.

As she expected, Discord was lying on her bed.

Gilda was pretty sure that the Chaos Lord had some sort of relationship with the Princesses, but she decided not to push her luck.

Discord lifted his head up to see her, "What's up? You need more ponies to harass?"

"No, but we do have a situation."

Discord was confused by this, "What kind of situation?"

Gilda didn't know how to tell him without him ending up being mad, so she just went right on and said it, "The prisoners have escaped."

This completely shocked Discord, "What? How is that possible? Do you know who freed them?"

Gilda was surprised by the way he reacted. His voice was not totally angry. It was almost like his plan was ruined, but as far as she knew he didn't have any other plans with Equestria.

"It seems several ponies were involved, and we also know that Trixie was one of them. So now it's just you, me, Nightmare, the Diamond Dogs, and Chrysalis and her army."

This surprised Discord even more, "Chrysalises army is ready? I thought is would take her longer than this. She told me it would take her longer than this. That old hag!"

Gilda was confused, "That's good right?"

Discord realized who he was talking too, "Yes, well of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" he said irritated, then changed tones, to distract the griffin, "I just don't like being lied to, dear Gilda… it upsets me so much…" he tried a menacing smile, but to Gilda, it came out like he was constipated.

Gilda didn't know what else to say, "Um, Queen Chrysalis will meet us in Ponyville, and her army has already been spread out all over Equestria."

'No. No! NO! This wasn't part of the plan!' he screamed inside, but only said, "Ok, I'll be out there as soon as I can. Go rally the Diamond Dogs," he said trying to sound excited.

Gilda was still wondering why he was acting like that, but she decided that chaos wasn't her strongest subject.

She quickly flew away and went to find the Diamond Dogs.

As soon as he left, Discord punched one of the walls, a chocolate fountain erupting out of it, with little rubber ducks floating on the stream. His chaos magic was running amok, but he did not care.

'GREAT! Now it will be a hundred times harder to get everyone together so the six ponies can turn us into stone.' Then he thought about it for a moment. 'If all those ponies could escape, then maybe they **can **help me, but that would mean revealing myself.'

He took one of the rubber ducks and threw it into his mouth, munching it like chewing gum.

'It is possible, now that they have Tia, Luna and Trixie as well, that they could beat us, but I can't take that chance.'

He swallowed the rubber toy and popped out of existence in the shape of a thousand colorful bubbles.

…

Everypony got out of the TARDIS, which landed in the middle of Ponyville.

Even though there were 23 ponies, and one dragon, that got out, the TARDIS could hold thousands of, well, any sorts of life forms.

The Doctor did a role count, just to be sure that they didn't forget anyone inside – that one time with Tegan and Adric had taught him as much.

"Ok, lets see, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Shining Armor, **The Great and Powerful** Trixie, Spike, Octavia, DJ P0n3, Bon Bon, Lyra, Sea Swirl, Minuette, Rose, Amethyst Star, Soarin' Spitfire, and Derpy. We are all here and accounted for! And just in time, by the looks of it!" he said as there were changelings flying around and chasing any ponies that they could find.

It turned out that sun had come out too, now they would have had a better chance at beating the villains, except for one thing, or a thousand to be exact. 'The changelings are already out,' the Doctor thought to himself, 'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.'

And that's when, out of nowhere, Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon appeared in front of them.

…

"Well look who's already here," Nightmare said sounding confident now. She thought that the ponies who rescued the ponies that were trapped would be some special type of elite force, probably some escaped guards, but it had been just a bunch of misfits.

Chrysalis detected the strong love between Shining Armor and Cadance, and the bright flame that came from the young dragon, but she also detected another strong love, from the brown pony, but it was twice as much as he should have had.

He was equally in love with the pegasi behind him, the grey mare and the orange one. Such a thing she had never seen happening before. Usually, a heart would have a slight difference between the amount of love for somepony who loved two ponies at once, one usually had to be higher than the other.

However, the colt loved both of them equally, with different reasons for each. This love was strange and was drawing her to him. She really wanted to feed on his love, but alas, she would have to kill them in the end.

If she could convince the others, though…

A lighting stroke and Discord appeared on the spot, his trickster smile in all its glory.

As soon as Princess Celestia laid her eyes on him, Chrysalis felt even more love bloom. 'Your feelings betray you, Princess. You really do have a crush on Discord' she thought to herself. Then she looked at Discord and he was giving off the same amount of love for her too, 'And it is **mutual**?! And still, he wants her to fail? Is he really that strange?', then she remember who she had allied herself with, 'Chaos is just too weird for me. Not that I don't like it, now I have two additional sources to draw power from!'

Time stood to a still. Gilda the Griffin landed on the side of the villains. A hundred Diamond Dogs popped out of the ground, behind their leaders. The Changelings buzzed and growled from above, the cloud descending more and more upon Ponyville.

Horns sparked and wings stretched. Hooves patted the ground anxiously and scaly claws were closed in fists of love and rage.

And the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, regretting another battle he could not have prevented.

They were all ready to fight.

**All right, this was going to be the last chapter, but I decided to end it here and add one more to it. I hope all of you who have been reading have enjoyed this story so far. Stay tuned for the concluding chapter, literally entitled "?" Please review, fav, or follow, but I'd mostly like a review.**


	7. Chapter 7 ?

**And welcome the the final chapter of Doctor Whooves?. I am so happy that I'm finally finishing this story up. Not because I want to be done with it, but because most Doctor Whooves stories are incomplete, and starting today, mines complete, for the moment. There is a 50% chance that I'll make a sequel, but it might take some time because I promised my other readers that I would finish the other stories I've been working on, and a sequel to the only other story that I've finished.**

**I also what you to know that if I do make a sequel, it will take even more time to write, but that's because I will write the whole thing first, edit somethings myself, send it to my editor, then post a chapter every day.**

**I also want to ask you guys a question. If you guys would want an update at any time of the week, what day should it be? Just help me out so I can do that to all my stories. Once again I have to thank my editor** _**SONGUE**__,_** who has made my story 20% cooler. And one more thing before You start reading, If you've noticed, I've bolded out the first letter of each chapter, since nobody has noticed anything about it yet. Or at least I don't think they have, it spells out something.**

Chapter 7 **_?_**

_Opportunities multiply as they are seized._

The battle was ready to commence.

Every pony was waiting for something to happen, not sure whether they should start it or wait for somepony else to.

Twilight had just remembered something really important. 'The Elements of Harmony!' she thought to herself and quickly poofed away to her house.

In retrospect, Twilight would later know that that '_POOF'_ sound she made was what actually started the whole fight. It wasn't really loud, but everypony there heard it.

For the simplest reason, everypony suddenly reacted and charged at each other.

The battle had begun.

…

_Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood._

_Attack like the Fire and be still as the Mountain._

At first, things seemed evenly matched, but the great numbers on the bad side was becoming too much for the good side.

The Princess Sisters were combining their power to hold off as much of the army as they could, but there were just too many of them.

Cadance and Shining Armor had also joined the sisters after they saw that they were struggling. The four ponies' magic was a lot stronger together, but they were still not able to hold off all of the army.

Nightmare Moon tried to stop them from performing their spells, but Shining Armor was able to protect them – for the time being. She did not stop, though, she knew that as long as they were all using their magic, Shinning Armor's spell would gradually weaken.

All the other ponies on the ground weren't doing so well; but they were doing all they could. It seamed that as soon as they defeated an enemy, two more would appear out of nowhere. One thing that made it a lot easier for them was the fact that all the changelings stayed changelings, since the last time the changelings fought with ponies they accidentally started beating each other up.

…

_Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory._

_Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat._

Twilight on the other hand was having problems looking for the book that contained the Elements of Harmony.

"**UHHHHHH!** Where's Spike when I need him?!" she said to herself, looking through book after book. "Why don't **I** know where anything is in this library?!"

She pulled out a book that looked extremely familiar. She opened it up and all the Elements where right there! "Yes!" she said to herself and _POOFED _back to the battle grounds.

What she saw was complete chaos, and that was saying something since Discord had nothing to do with it.

The unicorn quickly made her way through the battle while fighting off some dogs and changelings. Trixie saw that she was struggling and helped her out.

…

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"" Trixie asked while fighting off a trio of changelings.

"I need to get to my friends and give them the Elements of Harmony!" she yelled over the sound of the battle. There was a magical explosion and she could only hope no friend of her was caught in it.

"Here, give me some of them and I'll be able to get them to your friends," she said as she had just zapped one changeling into the two others.

Twilight quickly gave her Pinkie Pies' balloon necklace and Rainbow Dashes' lightning bolt necklace, for these mares were the furthest of the other Elements during the fray.

"I'll see you when this is all over," Trixie said as she quickly started making her way through the battle.

Twilight nearly started crying at the fact that her worst enemy had become her best friend. "I'll see you two," she replied proudly.

…

_The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting._

The Doctor was doing quite well with Derpy and Spitfire by his side.

Spitfire knew a lot of moves that were helping her fight off any dog or changeling that was coming her way.

Derpy, on the other hand, had no idea what she was doing, but her clumsiness was helping her a lot. She was accidentally tripping and bumping into every dog and changeling that was getting close to her. Since she was not too sure of what she was doing she kept saying things like, "Oops, my bad," or, "Are you ok?"

The Doctor didn't want her to stop what she was doing, so he didn't say anything and kept on knocking down Dogs with the ultrasonic noise of his sonic screwdriver.

…

_What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins,_

_but excels in winning with ease._

Pinkie Pie was hitting changeling after changeling and dog after dog with her party cannon, that she still had even after the fact that she was put behind bars.

"I hope you guys like the party," she said out loud, "because it should be ending very soon!" she added, as she hit two changelings with one blast of the cannon.

She turned around and saw Trixie coming at her, but she already knew that she was part of their team, so she didn't do anything except fire the cannon at two dogs that were on either side of her.

Trixie quickly ran up to her and said, "Compliments of Twilight," as she gave her her necklace.

Pinkie Pie quickly put it on then looked back up to thank the mare, but Trixie was already running towards Rainbow Dash.

…

_If ignorant both of your enemy and yourself,_

_you are certain to be in peril._

Discord was watching everything in front of him.

This was the first time in his life that chaos didn't make him happy. And this was the first time in his life that he realized how bad everything he ever did was.

He nearly started crying.

Chrysalis had noticed that he wasn't doing anything, so she quickly flew down.

"What are you doing? You're just standing there!?"

Discord looked at her, "This was never supposed to happen."

Chrysalis was confused by this, "What!? You sound like you never expected to get this far!"

"I never _wanted_ to get this far."

Now Chrysalis was mad, "It's Celestia, isn't it?"

Discord just looked at her, but couldn't say a word.

…

_If you know the enemy and know yourself,_

_you need not fear the result of a hundred battles._

Twilight gave Fluttershy her Butterfly necklace and had just made it towards Rarity, who was doing well in her battle with the three dogs that kidnapped her more than a year ago.

Mostly she was just whining and they where on the floor yelling and begging, "**Make it stop!**"

Twilight quickly put the necklace on her with her magic and said, "Good, job Rarity," as she continued to head towards Applejack.

"Thanks Twilight," she said before going back to her whining. "_Serves you right, you filthy mutts! How could you treat a lady like me, like I was some sort of…_"

…

_What is of the greatest importance in war is extraordinary speed._

Rainbow Dash was, as expected, kicking butt in the air – with Soarin'.

"By the way, thanks for risking your life to save me," Rainbow said referring to what he did, down in the caves.

Soarin' had just punched a changeling in the face and turned to face Rainbow, "Why wouldn't I risk my life to save the girl I love?"

Rainbow Dash had just kicked a changeling in the ribs. "I don't know. I just thought that you would…" _SLAM!_ She was cut off by Gilda running into her and pushing her farther away from Soarin'.

Soarin' barely saw what happened and started flying towards her, but was stopped by about ten changelings.

"Rainbow!" he yelled, but she was now too far away from him.

…

_One cannot afford to neglect opportunity._

Gilda was grabbing hold of Rainbows neck and saying, "How's it going, Dashy? Never would have thought that our last farewell would end like this, did you?"

Rainbow wasn't able to respond, but she was able to kick Gilda in the stomach which caused the griffin to lose her grip on her.

The pegasus used all of her wing power to break free, which still wasn't easy, since Gilda was about three time as strong as her.

"Huh! You are a lot stronger than I remember," Gilda said slightly impressed, "but that won't change the fact that **we've already won!**"

Rainbow looked at her, disappointed.

"It doesn't matter if you've already won. Evil has won in the past, but we were always able to beat them back down to their level, but this time we'll knock you down so far that you will never be able to get back up."

Gilda just rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Dashy. You really believe that you will can fix something this broken? Look around, we have two armies! You have a bunch of misfits who barely know how to fight."

"If we barely know how to fight, then how have we lasted this long?"

"Luck," Gilda said simply, "And luck always runs out in the end," she said as she charged at Rainbow.

This time Rainbow was ready, but she never got the chance to do anything to her. Gilda suddenly froze in place. There was light blue magic around her, but Rainbow didn't know where it was coming from.

Suddenly, Trixie appeared out of thin air.

"Rainbow! I won't be able to levitate myself for too long, so here," she said, as she gave her her necklace. "Twilight will be expecting you," she said as she was about to teleport back to the ground.

"Wait," Rainbow told her, "can you do something for me, real quick?" she said with a prankster smile.

…

_If your opponent is of choleric temperament,_

_seek to irritate him._

Nightmare Moon was still trying to break through the shield that Shining Armor had placed around his wife and aunts.

She was getting really close to breaking through when Gilda appeared out of nowhere and rammed into her.

"AHHH! What are you doing!?" Nightmare said extremely angry at this.

Gilda had no idea what had just happened and had no idea what to say. "Um, I…"

"Just get out of here!" she said enraged. "Go be worthless somewhere else."

Now Gilda's temper had had enough of this. Without thinking, she quickly punched Nightmare Moon in the face.

Unluckily, her fits went right through her.

Nightmare smiled at her, "Bad move, griffon," the Allicorn said, as she got ready to release and enormous amount of magic on her.

Gilda shielded her face with her claws even though she knew that it would do nothing to help her.

She heard the magic coming… but she never felt the hit.

She opened her eyes and moved her claws only to see that she was surrounded by one of Shining Armors' shields.

…

_A leader leads by example – not by force._

As Chrysalis looked at Discord, "Love is overcoming you. You can't give in."

Discord looked at her and shook his head, "I already did. About a thousand years ago."

Chrysalis was mad again, "Why did you do all of this in the first place; to prove something of yourself? You are a bag guy! **THE Bad Guy**!"

"I'm not a bad guy; I was just a **stupid** guy."

Chrysalis now knew that he was a complete threat to the whole plan, "I'm sorry, but now you've become an enemy, and you're going to have _to go_," she said as aimed her horn at him while it started glowing.

Discord saw what she was about to do and quickly dodged the magic that she used which hit him right in the stomach. His stomach quickly turned to platinum and her spell bounced off of it and she accidentally hit… The Doctor!

…

_He who wishes to fight must first count the cost._

The Doctor wasn't expecting the magical blast, but as soon as he got hit, he screamed and fell to the floor.

"**No**!" Discord said in complete shock.

Spitfire and Derpy also saw what happened and rushed to his side.

Discord got there first and said, "No! I'm so sorry!"

Spitfire and Derpy had no idea why Discord was apologizing. They were too shocked to say anything to either of them.

Chrysalis looked at him in disgust, "Pitying some useless pony. I never thought I'd see the day."

"**HE'S NOT SOME USELESS PONY**!" Spitfire yelled at her.

"**HE'S THE DOCTOR**!" Derpy said, finishing.

Discord knew exactly how these two felt towards the colt, and it made him really mad.

He had most likely just killed the love of these two ponies, but there was nothing he could do to save him.

He got up and looked at Chrysalis; he had had enough.

In the blink of an eye, he suddenly turned into huge proportions and grabbed her with his lion paw.

…

_If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight._

Twilight had made it to Applejack, and handed her the necklace.

Now that all of the six Elements had their necklaces, they were ready to help the royal family.

Twilight activated her tiara which activated all the necklaces as well.

They all floated, the irresistible force drawing the six mares to each other

…

_You can prevent your opponent from defeating you through defense,_

_but you cannot defeat him without taking the offensive._

Nightmare Moon realized that there was something wrong since Gilda was still in front of her, unhurt; but she still tried to use her magic.

Gilda looked at the royal ponies, "Why would you **help** me?" she asked in disbelief.

Shining Armor spoke, sweat on his forehead, "Because you hate the bad guys just as much as we do. You just chose the wrong side to go with."

And in that instant, Gilda realized that everything she ever did was wrong.

At first it started with jealously. Then it went to working with people who were just using her. Now, she was not even sure if it was power what she wanted in the first place. What she wanted, deep down, was something that she thought she had lost so long ago, when she met her old school friend again.

She couldn't stand those thoughts anymore, so she just flew away.

Nightmare saw the griffin's fleeing and wondered what had just happened, but she didn't think about it too long since she noticed the Elements coming towards them.

That wasn't the only thing though, as a Giant Discord had just emerged from the ground and was heading towards the eleven ponies.

Nightmare smiled and bragged, "Now you are all going to get it!" but that's when he grabbed her.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled trying to use her magic to break free, just like Chrysalis was trying as well, in his other paw, but his magic was just too strong.

…

_The general who advances without coveting fame_

_and retreats without fearing disgrace,_

_whose only thought is to protect his country_

_and do good service for his sovereign_

_is the jewel of the kingdom._

"Quickly!" Discord boomed, "Turn us to stone!"

Most of the ponies were surprised by what he had said, but they didn't dare hold back, for fear of missing the opportunity.

The bearers of the Elements started to cast the spell while Discord seemed to get smaller; still having a tight hold of both former allies.

The mares were surrounded by the rainbow colors that came out of their respective Elements of Harmony. Princess Celestia had a tear in her eye, but continued with the petrifaction spell. They also cast the spell that would repel all the Changelings and Diamond Dogs far away from Ponyville and Canterlot, anywhere that they weren't supposed to really be.

A quick flash of light and a heavy _thud_ echoed.

Nightmare, Discord, and Chrysalis suddenly appeared on the floor as stone. Nightmare on the left side with a facial expression that looked like horror, Chrysalis on the right with a facial expression that looked like anger, and Discord in the middle holding the two of them with a facial expression that looked like… happiness.

Princess Luna spoke first, "I never thought I'd see the day. Next thing you know the Chrystal Empire will come back, huh, Tia?" she said just low enough for only Celestia to hear.

Princess Celestia looked at the Discord statue and said, "Yeah," very sadly.

Luna could tell that something was up but she wouldn't say much more till later that night.

All the other ponies that were on the ground, and Spike, suddenly stopped too, since all the threats had suddenly been pushed far away.

Trixie, DJ, Octavia, Bon Bon, Lyra, Rose, Amethyst, Sea Swirl, Minuette, and Soarin' gathered around the 10 ponies who had just stopped the battle.

…

_... until death itself comes, no calamity need be feared._

Derpy and Spitfire on the other hand were still with the Doctor. The Doctor knew he was going to die, but he also didn't want to hurt any pony so he said in a really weak voice, "Der-derpy… Spit-spitfire… I need you to… to take me… to my TARDIS."

Derpy and Spitfire were confused by this final request, but they didn't ask any questions. They tried as hard as they could to lift him up and fly him to his TARDIS without hurting him, but any slight movement made him moan.

When they got him in he told them, meekly, "I'm going to be leaving you."

"No, Doctor! You're going to make it," Spitfire said with tears in her eyes already knowing that what she said was a lie.

Derpy was also crying, but she had no idea what she could say.

'Was this the end of the Doctor?' Derpy thought to herself.

The Doctor continued, his voice trying to push away the hurt, "I was going… going to take you to so many different places; you… both. We… we were going to… discover… what this universe was like… we probably still are… but not like this."

This caught both the mares' attention, "Wait, what do you mean?" Spitfire said.

He looked at Derpy and said, "Derpy… remember… remember when I told you… all those wonderful stories of my past? Well… I didn't always look the same… in all those stories."

"What?" Derpy asked in disbelief, as he never told her this.

"We… Time Lords… have a way of cheating death… but it involves a complete change for me,", he spoke, taking a breath. "I **will** remember everything that ever happened to me… to us… but I won't look the same, sound the same, or even act the same," he said faster, trying to get steadier for what was coming, as he held his stomach, which suddenly felt like it was ready to explode.

"Doctor?" Derpy said looking at the stallion who was in agony.

"STAND BACK!" he yelled as he started releasing a yellow glow through out his hooves.

Spitfire and Derpy quickly ducked behind some of the walls on the other side of the TARDIS while the Doctor started screaming; and not a moment too soon, as everything turned bright and hot.

It was a golden color that was so unlikely to ever be matched even by the medal itself. It reminded both pegasi of the sun, high above the ground.

It was as if the Doctor had turned himself into a star.

…

_There is no instance of a nation benefitting from prolonged warfare._

Back in Ponyville all the ponies involved in the battle received medals, the statues had been take to the statue garden, and all was back to normal. All except for the fact that Spitfire, Derpy, and the Doctor where nowhere to be seen; that… and the fact that DJ P0n-3 and Octavia were now friends.

As Octavia decided to stay with DJ for one night since her house was closer. They walked in and she showed Octavia her house. She actually had a pretty cool place and a lot of cool collections. Most of the pictures that DJ had had another pony that DJ said was going out with her.

"His name is Neon Lights. He was at the award ceremony, but he decided to give me some time to recover," DJ told Octavia.

"Wow, it must be nice to have a gentlecolt that cares about you that much."

"Do you have a gentlecolt?" she asked her pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"No," Octavia answered, blushing.

DJ thought about that for a moment and remembered someone that was friends with one of her cousins. "Hey, I might know somepony that has a crush on you. He's a little bit older than you, and a bit shy; but a big fan. He's also a good artist."

Octavia looked interested, "What's his name? Do you have a picture of him?"

"Ya, his name is Blaze Shadowheart. Here, let me find one of his pictures," she said as she started looking for one picture that somepony took of her family and friends that day.

"Here," DJ said once she found the picture. She pointed out a red unicorn with a green and blue mane and a paintbrush cutiemark.

Octavia thought this unicorn was really cute. "Hm, when will I get to meet him?"

"Oh, you can meet him tomorrow if you'd like."

Octavia smiled at her, "That would be perfect." This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

…

_Can you imagine what I would do if I could do all I can?_

After about a minute of his agonizing screams, they finally heard him settle down. The glow was over and now, only a thin mist of golden dust still lingered above the room.

They walked out and gasped at the new stallion that actually looked really familiar…

It was Sandy Time!

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Derpy asked confused.

"What?" Sandy said with a slightly higher voice. "Oh! I changed! What do I look like?" he said as he went to his mirror and started checking himself out. 'Oh my gosh! It was me that we saw in Derpys' house! How is that possible?'

Spitfire spoke up unable to contain herself anymore, "I don't get it. What just happened?"

The Doctor turned to them and said, "Apparently '_Sandy Time_' was **ME**, from the future, and apparently King Sombra had something to do with me having to go through time with the vortex manipulator; but that's for us to worry about in the future. I just don't know how I was able to see myself and not cause a paradox."

Derpy and Spitfire were slightly confused, but the Doctor hardly ever made sense anyways so they at least knew that it was really him.

The new Doctor smiled, knowing that Spitfire and Derpy still trusted him, but he really wanted to check out what this universe was like.

He wasted no time in starting up the TARDIS.

"All right! Who wants to go see what lies beyond this world?" he said pulling random switches and pressing buttons. The TARDIS gave a jerk and they had arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Spitfire asked extremely curious as to what just happened.

The Doctor smiled, "I have no idea," he said with excitement on his face as he made his way towards the doors. He opened them up and could hear Spitfire and Derpy gasp at this new world in front of them.

…

_All warfare is based on deception._

Princess Celestia had gone to the statue garden to look at her savior.

Once she got there, she slowly said, "Hello. I know we haven't really spent much time together in a thousand years... but, right now, I really wanted to say... _**thank you**_. Thank you for sacrificing your life for all of the ponies in Equestria..."

And, not daring to say it too loud, added, "And for me."

She looked down with a tear coming out of her eye, but she noticed that the tear fell on what appeared to be a dragon's foot print.

As she took a closer look she realized that there was only a right sided dragon's print. The left foot was what appeared to be a hoof print; from what animal, she didn't know.

She followed the prints which led her to the back of the statues. She looked at them and saw that there was a rose on Discords tail, a yellow one. Celestia looked at it confused as to who would leave a random flower on Discords tail.

'Maybe the foot prints were from before when he was turned into a statue, again,' she thought to herself; when suddenly, out of nowhere the yellow rose caught on fire and suddenly flew up into the sky and blew up like a firework. Celestia looked confused by what had just happened.

She noticed something falling down to her very slowly. Once she was able to make it out she saw a sunflower!

'Discord!' she thought to herself. He was one of the only people who knew what her favorite flower was.

She looked around, but couldn't see anyone until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to where she thought she was tapped, but there was no one there. "Up here," a voice said from right above her.

She looked up and couldn't help but tackle him to the ground by how happy she was. "Oh my gosh! How are you here?" she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh, this one was an easy one. All I had to do was make a statue of myself and just switch them at the last second," he said hugging her. "Okay, it wasn't THAT easy; I almost did get caught myself, lost some fur from my tail, see?" he showed the bald spot in the tip of his tail.

"Don't ever leave me again," she said putting her head next to his neck.

"I won't, but I don't want ponies to know I'm alive."

Celestia looked at him, "But they know you helped us. If it wasn't for you we never would have beaten them."

Discord looked at her sadly, "That doesn't make up for everything else that I did."

"Yes, it does. You saved Equestria."

"I don't want to risk being apart from you again. If I 'revive' myself and ponies don't trust me, I'll have to leave or go to prison."

Princess Celestia understood what he was saying. Some ponies were very stubborn, and would never let him live without making up for his crimes. "Ok; you can stay in my room."

Discord smiled at her, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You remember what almost happened last time."

Celestia had a seductive smile on her face, "Yes, I was hoping that this time it won't _almost_ happen."

"Well, if you think you can **handle** it this time."

"Oh, this time you're going to get it," she said as she teleported him and her to her bedroom.

It was going to be a long night for them.

...

_The general who wins the battle_

_makes many calculations_

_before the battle is fought._

Soarin' was sitting in his house just waiting for some sign that Spitfire was ok.

He got the extra medals for her, Derpy, and Time Turner, who everypony right now thought was dead. He was going to give Derpy Time Turner's medal because she seemed to know him the best.

After what felt like hours after he got back to his house - which was really only half an hour. There, he found a parchment, left by the mailcolt.

Curious, he opened it up and read it.

_Dear Soarin',_

_If the Doctor did everything right, you have just received this letter a few hours after my sudden disappearance. _

_Sorry about not being home yet. From your point of view, you haven't seen me for a couple of hours now._

_Trust me; it's been a much, __**much**__ longer time for me._

_I'm ok, so you don't need to worry about me. I've been travelling for awhile now, with the Doctor and Derpy. Can't wait to tell you all about what I have seen, but the Doctor warned me about keeping certain things to myself, he does not want to risk disturbing the natural course of events._

_(Just a little teaser, though, let's just say your next 'Hearts and Hooves' Day is going to be __20% cooler__ than you could possibly imagine...)_

_Hopefully, the Doctor's plan should work and we should be arriving back home by __your__ tomorrow morning._

_(Or later this week.)_

_Keep a look out for the Blue Box._

_Your best cousin,_

_Spitfire_

_P.S.:_

_To be extra sure that I make it to the right time, could you please send me tomorrow's date? The Doctor is still overshooting the destination by a few decades. Just send a letter for me __tonight__ through that dragon assistant of Twilight Sparkle. The Doctor is sure the TARDIS can receive any mail sent by him._

_P.P.S.:_

_I mean it, __TONIGHT__. Take some apple cider with you, too. Trust me, you'll thank me later._"

This was the strangest letter that Soarin' had ever received. And it only got stranger when he read the head of the letter.

"_Ponyville, Equestria._

_Celestia's Reign, 942."_

Even though the word, _prank_, came to Soarin's mind, he decided to do as the letter told. Even though it was really late at night, he still went to Twilight's house, taking his letter and carrying with him some bottles of apple cider, just like the note said.

He did not expect to find the huge party at the Tree Library, with a lot light and awesome music already playing.

He could bet his Wonderbolt job that that was DJ-P0n3 and Octavia playing together (they were invited at the last minute just like everypony was).

As soon as the door opened, he was greeted by the purple unicorn, but was suddenly tackled by the party pony herself.

"Hey, Soary! Spike was just about to send a message inviting you. Welcome to _**The-Villains-Were-Deafated-And-Everything-Is-Okay-Now Party**_!" then she got much more excited, "Wow! What a coincidence, you brought APPLE CIDER! Great, we **just** ran out of it! Come on in!" she said quickly, already back inside with the bottles bag on her mouth.

'Coincidence?' Soarin' thought to himself, then he decided he would quickly find the baby dragon to see if he knew anything about the mail he had received.

Or maybe after some shots of cider with a certain Miss Dash, who was on the other side of the room talking with Trixie and Minuette.

'_Thank you so much, Spitfire_,' he thought to himself with a grin.

_**In Canterlot**_

Luna decided to check up on her sister before she started her shift. 'Did Tia fall in love with Discord again? Or has she never stopped loving him?' Luna thought to herself. 'This must be really devastating for her.'

She walked to her sisters' room and looked around. There should have been at least two guards by her door, but for some reason there weren't any tonight. "Maybe she gave them the night off," she said to herself.

As she got closer to the door she could hear moaning coming from the room. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened the door. At first she was wondering how Discord was on Tia's bed, but then she saw what they were doing together and her right eye started twitching.

At first she couldn't move because of the shock she had just received, but once she gained control of her body again she quickly shut the door which made a light _thud_ that both Discord and Celestia heard.

"Oh my gosh!" Celestia started saying, "What just happened?"

Discord used his magical powers to let his eyes see through the door and saw Luna just standing there with her hoof on the door too shocked to move.

"I think," Discord said with a pause, "we may have just traumatized Lulu."

**All right, for those of you who didn't know, there was a poll up to see who the Doctor should have ended up with, and the results were, 6 votes for Derpy and 2 votes for Spitfire. I was actually surprised that she even got any votes. I guess some people wanted to see a change; and they did. I hoped you liked the way this story ended. I will still consider the whole sequel thing.**

**I would like to thank Cadpat Flash who just got back from an Air Force base in Germany the day I posted chapter six.**

**I also wanted to mention and OC that I had to use because I wanted Octavia to end up with somepony. His almost exact words when he sent me the OC was**

**Blaze Shadowheart: a unicorn artist who loves to paint and is a fan of Octavia, he's red with a green and blue mane with an paintbrush cutiemark; he's also kinda shy.**

**This OC was created by **_**NoctourneOfShadows**_ **He actually has a lot of OC's if you need any for your stories.**

**All right, this is **_**The Idealist 10.6**_** (for the time being) signing off on this story, for almost the last time.**

**Please review, fav., follow, and/or pm me; Greatly appreciated.**


	8. Luna's Aftermath

**Luna's Aftermath**

After Discord and Tia had finished up their 'business,' Luna called her sister into her room to talk about the new precautions that they were going to have to take. More evil had happened than in the last two years than in the past one thousand years combined. Who was to say that this was the end of all the bad going ons.

"Well Luna? What do you propose we do?" Celestia asked her after they had been talking for almost an hour.

Luna looked at her very seriously, "My suggestion is to put together a team. A special team that will help us get rid of all the evil in this world; and possibly more."

Celestia nodded her head in agreement, "Alright, and are you going to lead this team?"

"Yes, I haven't been in charge of anything except the night since I got back. It would be nice to know that I'm in charge of something else, even if nopony else would know about it."

"Alright, but are you sure that this, _Time Turner_ fellow is the reason for your suspicions'?"

"Yes. You know how you have the power of the sun, and can sense when a life stops?"

"Ya. Life is like a sun. Warm, bright, and very important. So yes, I do have that ability."

"Ok, and you know how you felt him leave?"

"Yes, a great tragedy that was."

"Well, I have the power of the night, and I feel when ponies leave this world."

"Yes, you're just like me, but opposite."

"Yes, well, I never felt him leave."

Celestia was interested now, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that he's not dead. I never felt him leave. He must still be alive, and something tells me something's different about him. I doesn't act like other ponies, and let's not forget about his magic box. When have you ever heard of a magic box?"

Celestia had thought these things threw and came to the conclusion that the box probably enhanced magic ability, and that somepony else was actually powering it. "Nopony ever said that it was his," she said simply. "It could have been a unicorn that was driving it."

Luna nodded, "Ya, maybe, but I still want to organize the team. It will help Equestria either way anyways."

Celestia thought that this was a fair conclusion and said to her, "I wish to you the best of luck. I suppose that you already had some ponies in mind?"

"Yes, I was hopping that Shining Armor would join. I don't know if Cadance would want to join too, but I'd let her if she wanted to; and of course I have several more in mind."

Celestia got up and headed towards the door. Then one more thing crossed her mind, "What is your team going to be named?"

This completely shocked Luna. 'A name! How could I have not thought about a name yet?' Luna said in full honesty, "I have no idea."

Celestia just shrugged and said, "Well you might want to come up with something," and then she walked out.

As soon as she walked out she heard a strange noise emanating from… in front of her! She then noticed a blue box starting to appear in front of her. The noise stopped and the door suddenly opened. And out came a guy she had never seen before.

"Ah! Princess, sorry to intrude, but as soon as I heard the name I knew that I must have told it to you. There is no way that this was a coincidence."

The Princess just kept staring at the box and said, "Wait, that's Time Turners box! How did you get it?"

"Oh that. Well I was Time Turner until I died, but then I regenerated and now I look like this!"

"So… you are Time Turner?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Well yes, but that's not my real name. That was a name I made up to live among you people. You can just call me the Doctor."

"Ok, 'Doctor,' so what were you talking about? What did you tell me?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot what I was talking to you about. Anyways, the team that you are going to be commanding is going to be named Torchwood."

Luna was impressed by the name, but she was more impressed by how he knew about the team that she was putting together. "How did you know about that?"

The Doctor knew that he would have to tell her everything eventually, so he decided that maybe it would be best for her to know what she should look out for and about how he was actually an alien and that there where plenty of other aliens out there too. He told her about his TARDIS and how he was a Time Lord from Gallifrey. It took him more than half an hour to explain this to her, but in the end, Torch Wood would become a special team that would search for any type of villains, whether normal, or alien in nature.

**Torch Wood will return in a spinoff series that will be published by my editor SONGUE. I will also continue writing about Doctor Whooves. I will write a couple of short stories about his adventures with Derpy and Spitfire. Then I will post the sequel to Doctor Whooves? which will also contain the Torchwood team. I will post the Doctors Aftermath, shortly after I post this one, and if you want to read Gilda and Trixies' Aftermath, then keep checking SONGUE for those. He's going to be the one to post them.**


	9. The Doctor's Aftermath

**Alright, so apparently I gave ****_SONGUE_**** a brilliant idea to keep this story going before the sequel comes out. Yes, you heard right, SEQUEL! Also I want to tell everybody that I will not be posting the next part of this story. The next part(s) of these stories are going to be posted by ****_SONGUE._**** We will keep in touch on our stories, because his part and my part will someday combine to form the sequel! I will be posting some missions that the Doctor goes on with Derpy and Spitfire before I actually do post the sequel. I hope you enjoy this aftermath. If you want to continue reading this story add me and SONGUE on your author alert lists, because my next missions will be separate from this story, but they will involve SONGUE's stories and mine too. I hope I get new fans and keep the ones I have right now.**

**P.S. If you want to know what happened to Gilda and Trixie read SONGUE's aftermaths about them. They tie in with the story.**

**The Doctor's Aftermath**

The Doctor, Derpy, and Spitfire were running towards the TARDIS as fast and hard as their hooves could make them. The Doctor quickly opened it once they were right next to it and let the girls go in first. As soon as they were inside they locked the doors. After a few seconds they could hear banging on the TARDIS, when out of nowhere the Doctor started laughing. Derpy and Spitfire were breathing in as much oxygen as they could but both of them were looking at him confused as to why he was laughing at an alien race that was trying to kill them.

The Doctor noticed them looking at him and said, "What? We just united this primitive race."

Spitfire said, "Yes by breaking the orb that they have been fighting for for years without rest."

"Exactly! Now there's no reason for them to fight anymore!" the Doctor said, happy as could be.

Derpy spoke up this time, "But now they all want to kill us."

The Doctor nodded, "Ya, we might not be able to come back to this planet again," then he thought about it for a moment, "Well, I could. If I regenerate, but it wouldn't be as much fun without you girls."

The banging was now coming from all around the TARDIS and Derpy said, "Shouldn't we leave before they break in?"

The Doctor looked at them smiling, "There's no way they could break in with the sticks they call weapons."

Spitfire then said, "Are you sure? There are thousands of them out there."

The Doctor just laughed, "It will take a lot more that sticks and stones to break this old TARDIS' bones."

This put Spitfire and Derpy's fears to rest, but before they could say anymore the Doctor went over to his controls and started pulling switches, "Alright! Where too next? This universe is already more interesting than the last one I was in."

Derpy and Spitfire looked at each other and nodded. After spending about a month with the Doctor on crazy missions they were ready to take a break. They actually talked to each other about this thing and agreed that after their 25th mission, they should go back to Ponyville and work out a schedule for when they should go with the Doctor and when they should take a break.

Derpy then told the Doctor what they wanted to do, "Doctor, we want to go back to Ponyville."

At first the Doctor was a little bit surprised that they were this frank, then he was a little hurt that they would want to leave him after only a couple of missions.

Spitfire continued Derpy's sentence, "Not permanently! We just can't do this everyday. We decided to go on a couple of missions with you then bring us back to Ponyville the very next day so we don't miss anything in our old lives."

The Doctor nodded understandably. This was actually a really good idea. They could go on missions with them and could still live out their lives. "Alright, that actually sounds like a good idea. Next stop, Ponyville!" he said happy again.

The TARDIS shook a little bit, but then made the magical noise that told them that they had arrived, but once the noise from the TARDIS had died down they still herd the ending of it coming from right out side. The Doctor looked at the door confused, then he said, "Lets go see what that was."

They walked out the door and noticed Soarin' standing in front of the TARDIS looking confused. Then he said, "But you just left?"

The Doctor looked at him understanding what had just happened, "Oh! I guess our future selves just gave you visit."

"Your future selves? But you haven't left since you came back the day after Spitfire sent me that parchment."

Spitfire was confused, "What parchment?"

"The one you sent me telling me to bring apple cyder to the party that was going on in the library the night we all defeated the bad guys," Soarin' told them wondering how they couldn't remember any of this. "You even told me that my Hearts and Hooves day was going to be better than I'd ever imagined; and it was," he said that last sentence more to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. What he and Rainbow Dash did that day would seal their forever bound love.

The Doctors eyes went wide, "Oh, I get it! We must have gone to the wrong time period. I thought I told the TARDIS to send us to the day after we left. Silly me," he said as he walked back into the TARDIS.

Soarin' then said, "But you guys were back her after the day you left!" he said yelling into the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled, "Well at least I know we're going to get to the right time period eventually," as he started pulling switches and pushing buttons and hitting things. "Derpy! Spitfire! Get in, this isn't the right time, we have to go back even farther."

Spitfire rolled her eyes, "Sorry Soarin', maybe someday you will understand. See you later," she said as she walked into the TARDIS after Derpy did.

"You mean sooner!" the Doctor yelled at her since the TARDIS started making noises.

"Sooner! Later! What's the difference with you!" she said as she closed the door and they disappeared.

The TARDIS stopped moving and they opened the doors, but they still weren't in the right time. Apparently they landed a little more than a thousand years ago when Discord first became evil. Spitfire and Derpy closed the door when random fire was about to get inside the TARDIS. "Wrong time!" they both said to him.

"Oops! Wait, let me set the number of years a little bit lower," he said as he made the adjustment. The TARDIS started moving again then it stopped. "Alright, try now."

They opened the doors and looked out side. This time they went a few years further to the time when Nightmare Moon tried to take control of the night. They closed the doors again and said, "Still the wrong time!"

"What!?" he said as he made a few more calibrations. After about ten tries Spitfire then said, "Do you even know the right time that we are going to?"

The Doctor blushed a little and then said, "Well, I know the general area for where we are going."

"But we already missed it by more than a thousand years," Derpy said pretty sure that the Doctor had no idea where he was going.

Then Spitfire had an idea, "Hey! Soarin' told me that I sent him a parchment before I got back! What if I asked him what date we need to go to?"

The Doctor looked at her surprised, "Yes of course! How did I not think of that?!" he said as he took out a parchment from a compartment in the floor. "Here," he said giving it to Spitfire, "You write the parchment while I set some things on the TARDIS to be able to send it."

"Ok, lets hope you can at least get that right," she said in a low voice.

"What?" the Doctor asked knowing Spitfire said something, but couldn't make it out.

"I didn't say anything," she said as she started writing.

A few moments later, the TARDIS shook once more.

"Alright," Spitfire said, "I think that's everything." 'Hope I wrote it like it is supposed to be written,' she though to herself. "Where are we now, anyways?"

"Same place as before", spoke the Doctor, dropping some sarsaparilla on the console to cool down the mechanism.

"Oh. I meant, '_when are we?_' sorry, it does get confusing sometimes."

"Not a problem, dear. According to the instruments, we're at the early 940's, best I could get so far. I would not risk another jump without some accurate coordinates, so it looks like we are actually going to be needing help from your cousin, after all, brilliant! Old Girl here needs a rest from so many repeated missed jumps, poor dear," he patted the console, and the lights flickered just so slightly. "Ok, I've almost finished with this. Make sure you put everything that he said you put in the letter."

"Even that thing about apple cider!" Derpy said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah!" Spitfire mentally slapped herself, as she completely forgot about that, and went back to writing.

_P.P.S.:_

_I mean it, __TONIGHT__. Take some apple cider with you, too. Trust me, you'll thank me later._

"Ok! I'm pretty sure that's everything," Spitfire said as she went over the note making sure she put everything that Soarin' talked about.

The Doctor clicked one final button and a small fire emanated out of the floor near Spitfire.

She jumped back scared that she was half an inch from being burned, "Doctor! What are you trying to do? Burn me? Just because my name is _**Spit**_fire, doesn't mean I'm fire proof."

The Doctor chuckled slightly, "Oh don't worry about it. This fire only burns paper," then he though about what happened one time he had to use this fire, "Well; it also turns liquids into flowers for some reason. Whenever I throw sarsaparilla in, it turns it into roses. Watch," he said as he grabbed the bottle that still had some of the drink and threw it in. In seconds it turned the liquid into an orange rose.

Derpy grabbed the rose and sniffed it. "It smells like oranges!"

"Well of course! What good is turning sarsaparilla into an orange rose if it doesn't smell like oranges?"

Spitfire was curious now as to how this fire worked, so she got closer to it and placed her hoof in and took it out quickly just to make sure it wouldn't burn her. After she realized that her hoof was perfectly fine she placed it in again, but this time she let it stay there. It felt soothing and warm. She would have probably laid down on it and taken a nap if it wasn't for Derpy saying, "Um, can we hurry this up a little? It seems like we've been to every single time period except our own."

"Ok, ok, as soon as Spitfire sends the parchment we should be getting one back from Soarin'. Spitfire? If you would?" he said gesturing towards the small fire.

She threw the parchment into the fire which burst into fames and disappeared. Two seconds later a parchment came out of the fire and landed in front of Spitfire. "Wow, that was quick," she said as she picked up the parchment.

"Well it could have taken him several hours or merely a few minutes, but my TARDIS speed up the process," the Doctor said as he patted his controls.

Spitfire opened the letter and read what it said out loud,

"_Dear Spitfire,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are safe. I don't understand why you want me to send you tomorrows date, but its June 11th 1002 A.C. (After Celestia). I don't understand how you can't remember the biggest day of our lives._

_I also have no idea who this 'Doctor' person is. I do feel really bad about what happened to Time Turner though. May he rest in peace._

_Another thing that's bothering me is this whole thing where you told me to bring apple cider to the party that was going on in the library. Are you time traveling? Twilight told me that it was possible but very difficult to do for long periods of times, or even several time in a row. What's going on? Does this Doctor have the ability of time travel? Nopony in the history of Equestria has ever had that ability before, or at least that's what Twilights resources say. _

_I hope to see you tomorrow morning._

_Your best cousin,_

_Soarin'"_

Spitfire finished reading the parchment and the Doctor said, "What's A.C.?"

"Oh," Derpy started saying, "It means After Celestia. Every time we change rulers the date starts over again. Our rulers usually live to 2,000 years. If I remember my pony history she actually became the ruler early because of saving Equestria from Discord, Sombra, and then Nightmare Moon. So she might actually be ruler for up to another 2,000 years. Luna's name would have been put in also if she hadn't have been banished to the moon the same year they started ruling Equestria together."

"Fascinating! I love your pony history."

Spitfire looked at the Doctor and said, "They all think you're dead."

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "Well I am dead. Well, that me is dead. Well, Time Turner is dead. You can be sure of that."

Spitfire gave a sad smile, "Why did you have to die?"

The Doctor went to her to comfort her, "Hey, it's ok. I know I'm different, but this is as close as I could get. I still have all the memories that we had, which weren't even that many, but they were some of the best I've ever had," then he thought about it for a while, "It was also the shortest memories from a Doctor I've had. That Doctor was a complete waist of time."

Spitfire and Derpy looked at him, "What!?" they both said.

Derpy spoke up first, "That Doctor was the first Doctor I ever met. It's the first memory I will ever have of you."

"Me too," Spitfire said as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything with that Doctor. All I could do was sit in Derpy's house and grow old, which I don't, so imagine how much more boring it was for me."

"But you still saved Equestria! You are a hero to everypony," Derpy told him.

"Well, I was, but now I'm dead, but that doesn't mean we won't save Equestria in the future, or the past." Derpy and Spitfire nodded their heads in understanding. The old Doctor really was gone, and there was noting they could do about it. "Alright! We finally know what day it was so I'll just feed this to the TARDIS," he said as he grabbed the parchment and feed it through a hole next to some switches. They heard some ripping and explosions.

"Hey!" Spitfire said after she heard the noises. "What if I wanted to keep that?"

The Doctor looked at her, clicked a button, pulled a switch, and the parchment came back out. "Here you go," he said simply handing it to her.

"Wait, so what were all those noises?" she asked confused.

"Oh that, It makes it sound cooler."

Derpy and Spitfire rolled their eyes while the Doctor went back to his controls. He pulled one switch and the TARDIS was off. They got there in ten seconds flat. The TARDIS stopped moving and the Doctor said, "Just to be sure that we're in the right place, let me look out first just incase," he said as he headed towards the door. As soon as he got to it he knew that something was wrong since he heard banging, movement and somepony screaming something.

He opened the door, curious as to what was out there. They had apparently landed in Sweet Apple Acers, but he didn't stay too long to figure out why they had landed there. Apparently Big Mac and Carrot Top were giving each other a 'massage' and he had just intruded. "What the?" he said before realizing what they were doing, but it was too late. As soon as they heard him they screamed in surprise. Then he screamed, not in surprise, but by what he had just seen these two ponies doing.

He quickly closed the door and pulled one quick switch just to get them out of there. Derpy and Spitfire were confused by what had just happened. All they heard was screaming then they were suddenly leaving the place.

Derpy asked, "Doctor, what happened?"

"Ya, what was out there? Are we in the wrong time again?"

The Doctor looked sick, "Nope, just the wrong place," he said slightly nauseated.

Spitfire and Derpy were still confused, but they decided not to ask. The TARDIS had already stopped shaking, but the Doctor hadn't moved from his spot. Derpy and Spitfire opened the door and by the looks of it they where in the Everfree forest.

Derpy looked at the Doctor and asked, "Are you coming?"

The Doctor shuttered and said, "Oh, please don't say coming. Ya, I'll be their in a minute. Let me just get my bearings back." After a couple of seconds he walked out with the two mares and walked them to Spitfire's home who's was the closest. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon?"

Spitfire looked at him, "You don't remember what Soarin' said?"

Now the Doctor was confused, "What? What did he say?"

"He said you hadn't left since you got here."

"Ah, shoot," the Doctor said as he face hoofed himself. "I guess I'm going to have to stay here for now."

"Ya, I guess we could all use a break," Spitfire said to him.

**Little did they know, that that would be the same week that King Sombra would return from the shadows and reek havoc on the crystal empire. Busy week for them hu?**

_The Doctors theme music would be pretty good right now._

**_The Doctor, Derpy, and Spitfire will return in "Vampires in Canterlot"_**

**Just to be clear, these vampires will be real ones. Not like the ones from the episode "The Vampires of Venice." These will be actual vampires that suck blood and live forever. I hope you stay tuned.**


	10. Octavia's Aftermath

**Alright! Who's ready for another chapter by me! Well you're going to have to wait another couple of hours since this story wasn't written by me… well sort of. NoctourneOfShadows wrote more of this. I just edited it, slightly rewrote it, and added some more to the ending. And here is a chapter I never would have thought I would publish…**

Octavia's Aftermath

"Well, today is the day," Octavia said to herself, "The day I finally get to meet Blaze." 'Oh come on! You barely heard about him yesterday,' she thought to herself. 'Ya, ya, ya, I know. I'm just really nervous,' she thought with herself. 'Oh I can't wait to meet him! I wonder if he's really sweet and kind, or is he just a jerk that takes a good picture? OH! Where is he?' Octavia thought as she waited at the table for her surprise date with this 'Blaze Shadowheart.'

Suddenly the same stallion that was in the picture was being escorted to the table by the waiter; his mane was a bit longer than in the picture, but he still looked really cute. He sat down right across from her; he had a smile on his face.

"So, you're Blaze," she said slightly smiling too, "you're cuter than in your picture I must say."

"Thank you Octavia, you look cute all the time," he said with a smile, making Octavia blush a deep red. "although, you are a lot redder than in your pictures and performances'.

She giggled slightly, "Oh thank you Blaze, umm, what would you like to eat?" she said not being able to come up with anything else to say. 'Why am I so nervous? I've never been this nervous for anything,' she thought to herself.

"I guess, a hay sandwich, I really don't eat much food, I really just came here to see you, and you are….very, very nice" he said in a very shy voice.

"Thank you, you seem nice too, however I must ask why are you so shy?" she asked. "Octavia told me that's you've always had this problem."

"Well, I've never really talked to a nice mare for this long before. You see, I'm from Manehatten, where all the ponies are cruel, I wanted to meet you because you seemed really nice," he said with full honesty.

'Wow, this stallion is a basket-case. He seems nice, but he seems so sad and depressed.' Octavia thought to herself. 'Maybe I can get him to 'open up' to me later. Wow, aren't the stallions supposed to be the ones who think of these things?'

"It's alright, I really think your nice," Octavia said continuing the conversation, "so what about…" something weird was going on, "your…face?" Octavia was saying as these black lines were forming around Blazes eyes, cheeks, and neck. Blaze then realized this and closed his eyes as the marks retracted back.

"Sorry, so sorry, um where were…WAIT" Blaze said as Octavia ran from the table. Blaze got up and left ten bits for the drink Octavia had gotten and quickly chased after her. Her house was only two blocks away from the restaurant so she quickly ran there. Octavia had a head start but Blaze was faster. As soon as Octavia opened the door she got in and was quickly about to close it but Blaze was able to grab it right before she did. For some reason her house was completely dark. 'I thought I left some lights on?' she thought to herself.

"Get away from me, you FREAK!" Octavia yelled, the lights came on and there was a huge crowd of ponies with a banner over them with the title "Octavia and Blaze" on it.

"Welcome home, you two awesome ponies," DJ said as she opened the bottle of cider to celebrate.

"Well, this is very nice of you all, thank you," he said as he walked in. Octavia went over to DJ and was saying something. Blaze couldn't hear, but he was sure it was bad. He decided to stay by the entrance. "Oh well, I guess I'll never find anypony who will love me…"Blaze said as the black marks were corroding his face again.

"Oh no…gotta…do something to get my mind off of this," he was saying as his eyes grew red, then he though, 'Oh it's great to be back! It's been far too long.'

"Let's get this party STARTED!" he said as everypony cheered and started partying like crazy. His black marks were fully covering his face now.

_***Octavia's Area***_

"You set me up with a freak," she said to DJ.

"What do you mean freak?" DJ said

"I mean that these weird black marks appeared on his face and neck, what are they hickeys!? Is he some kind of pervert?" DJ went silent for a couple of seconds, "Answer me!" Octavia yelled.

"Ok! I thought it had disappeared, I'm sorry," DJ said

"What did?!" Octavia yelled.

"Listen Octavia, we have to get everypony away from him, he's very creepy when he gets like this," she said to Octavia.

"What do you mean, creepy?" she said more concerned now than angry.

"He's turning back into a ghoul..." DJ said.

"A…Ghoul?" Octavia said with worry.

"Yes…Blaze is a half-ghoul, or at least that's what it looks like, but I thought it was gone. He seemed so normal now. How is he losing control again?" DJ said.

Octavia yelled now, "DJ, why would you set me up with a demonic spirit!"

"Because Blaze is a nice stallion. If it wasn't for that ghoul, he would probably have friends and a marefriend, but just like you, everypony judged him for the thing inside of him, but not for who he really is. One day a couple of years ago he woke up and had that thing inside of him. He can't control himself. Listen Octavia…Blaze is possibly the nicest stallion in all of Equestria. If you just gave him a chance to explain, you would love him too," DJ explained.

Octavia then felt really bad for him, "How, how could he live with something like that? All that time if loneliness, just because of some stupid ghoul. I guess I could try, but how do we get rid of the ghoul?" Octavia asked.

"We don't. The ghoul inside of him only comes out when he's lonely, depressed, or thinking about it too much. The best way for him to return to his original state, would be to show him compassion. As long as he's distracted he should be fine," DJ told her.

"Alright, let's do this then," Octavia said as they both returned to the room to see everypony partying.

"Wait…why is nopony panicking? They got a ghoul running about," DJ said as they saw Ghoul Blaze dancing on the table causing everypony to cheer. "Wait a minute….why is the ghoul not eating ponies, he usually does."

"Oh, it's DJ and….her, listen don't spoil this little party of mine, or else everypony here will be torn to shreds, and have some fun, kick back." Blaze came over and whispered to them. "There's only one thing that Nocturnes like more than eating ponies, and that's partying! WOO!"

"What! This whole time we could have stopped you from eating ponies by simply taking you to a party!? Listen Ghoul, let these ponies go and nopony gets hurt," DJ said.

"Oh, why must you be such a party pooper? Have some fun, oh and you Octavia, do your little Cello playing, Blaze really enjoys that" Blaze said, but instead Octavia ran and hugged Blaze.

"Hey! What are you doing, get off of me!" he yelled as the marks on his neck were sizzling, Blaze then pushed her away.

"That was a cruel trick you just played on me. This was really meant to just lay back and have fun, but now you've just doomed these ponies…" Blaze was saying but Octavia stepped up and kissed the ghoulish Blaze very, very passionately. After a while the marks started disappearing. Blaze then shoved her off.

"Okay, one thing before I go back into Blaze. Blaze needs a special somepony, I will only come out when he is in danger from now on. I do honestly hope that you will take care of my vessel for me. Oh yeah, and keep up the passion, Blaze has never kissed a mare before. Maybe getting to home base with him will help him out with his shyness." The Ghoul Blaze winked as Octavia blushed a deep red. Before the ghoulish Blaze fully disappeared he said, "Oh and I am not a 'ghoul' whatever that is. My name is Bane, and I am part of the Nocturnes," the marks then fully disappeared and Blaze collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, Blaze" Octavia said as she hugged him. Everypony at the party just stood there silently. They didn't hear the conversation, but they did see Blaze collapse and the kiss, so everypony thought he had fainted. Octavia then snuggled the unconscious Blaze. DJ noticed all the ponies looking at them, "Alright everypony, nothing to see here. Parties over unfortunately." Everypony then groaned. DJ hated to see a part end so soon; literally. The party had barely started not fifteen minutes ago. "But don't worry, the after party will start in 30 minutes, and that one will last all night!" Now every pony cheered.

Everypony except DJ, Octavia, and Blaze started leaving the house. "What are we going to do with him?" Octavia said in a very sad and weary voice.

"I don't know, but the Ghoul or Nocturne, or whatever he calls himself, called him 'Vessel,' what does that mean?" DJ said.

"I guess it means that won't be the last time we see the ghoulish Blaze then is it?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe not. We should really get Blaze back to his home. Hey, Octavia, want to see some of Blaze's drawings he made for you?" DJ asked. "Sure," she said as DJ lifted Blaze up with her magic and started heading to his house which was pretty close to DJ's.

They put Blaze in his bed, which was a king size, and Octavia slightly kissed him on the lips before she and DJ went to his art room. Most of his paintings were really dark and slightly scary, but the couple that he had of Octavia were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

_***Inside of Blaze's mind***_

"Blaze, you honestly do love her don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Hey this is my body as well."

"Actually, you just put yourself in this body, which was stupid! Why did you have to do this to me though?"

"Because of all your spiritual energy, plus you are one of the few ponies that's spiritually strong enough to hold me when I come out. Almost any other pony would burn up in the process."

"Fine, but I will stay with Octavia; you can't control all my actions."

"I guess so; I'll just lie back in here and watch the fireworks HaHaHaHa."

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"…"

"Answer me! What did you say or do!"

"…"

"NO NO NO NO! COME BACK! I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"…"

_***With Octavia and DJ***_

"NO NO NO NO! COME BACK! I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!" he mumbled as he started waking up.

Octavia and DJ walked out of the art room. "Is he going to be ok?" Octavia asked worrying about him.

DJ frowned, "Ya, he'll be fine, but he is more than less likely to get to sleep tonight. Plus I have to go to an after party at my house before a riot starts."

Octavia looked at his bedroom door and smiled, "I think I know something that can help him sleep."

DJ was smiling now too, "Have you ever done it before? It gets pretty intense."

Octavia shook her head, "Does it hurt?"

DJ almost laughed, "Yes, but that's just in the beginning, but don't worry. He's never done it before either, plus he's not the dominating type so you can go as fast or as slow as you want, but you are going to have to be on top. Just try not to tease him too much; I hate it when stallions do that to me."

Octavia went wide-eyed, "How many times have you done it?"

DJ blushed slightly, "Oh, maybe… 33 different ponies."

"33! You've do it with 33 stallions!"

Now DJ was blushing a bit more, "Well not exactly. If we're talking stallions then I've done it 31 times."

Octavia didn't know what else to say. DJ realized how uncomfortable Octavia must have been so she said, "Alright, don't stay up too late and here," she said as she took off her glasses and opened up a small compartment in them. Inside were several small pills, "take this first for full protection. I'll get you some more later. It lasts about 16 hours, just incase you want to do it again." Octavia was extremely red now. DJ smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow," then she went down stairs and left.

Blaze heard the door close and said, "Hello? Is anypony there? DJ?" he paused slightly, "Oc…Octavia?"

Octavia looked at his door and then said, "Oh, I'm in way over my head here," then she took the pill which was small enough to swallow without water. She opened his door and said, "Ya, it's me."

Blaze looked at her surprised, "Wow, you didn't leave me."

She got onto his bed, and started crawling closer to him. Now Blaze was nervous. "DJ explained everything to me, and so did you actually," she said in a seductive voice. Now she was right on top of him; her face barely a centimeter away from his.

Blaze had no idea what to do or say, "Um… I… uhh…" He was slightly relieved that his lower half was under his covers.

Octavia caressed his face with her hoof, "Don't worry, it's my first time too, and DJ was generous enough to give me a pill that protects me so you don't have to worry about anything tonight."

Blaze still didn't know what to say, "Uh… are you… uh…"

Octavia smiled at him, "Wow, you've really never come close to this have you?"

"Um… no…" Blaze said extremely embarrassed and nervous at the same time; a really really bad combination.

"Don't worry," she said whispering into his ear which made him shiver, "just lay back and I'll get things started."

_And thus began the greatest night of Blazes life._

**Alright! Second to last update to this story. Later today I will upload the last small chapter to this story, which is actually going to be a small epilogue. I also have thank NoctourneOfShadows for giving me this chapter. His, stories are more on the MA rated side, but if you're ok with short clopfics then you should totally check him out. You should also review. That makes a really big difference too. If you have any questions pm me, as always. I always answer people as soon as I can. ****No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there! I've got something to say. I've got something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, no, no, hold on. Tch tch tch tch... Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!**


	11. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

**_Four Years Earlier_**

_The pony that presented himself as Sandy Time appeared once more, this time four years earlier than when he appeared inside Derpy's house during the whole Chrysalis, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Trixie, Gilda and Diamond Dog issue._

_He missed his temporal mark by a lot, once more._

_"What the hay?! Too early again! Oh how do I keep losing my TARDIS?"_

_He sat on the grass in the empty meadow, taking in all that just happened._

_'Sandy Time?! Really, Doctor?!' he mentally slapped himself for thinking of such a stupid name. 'You couldn't have thought of something cooler?'_

_He checked the device, still powering up for another time-jump._

_He'd have to wait a couple of minutes again._

_He was surprised the vortex manipulator had worked, being powered by the makeshift magical battery he invented from the crystals the crystal ponies used. 'Wow, they really are the most powerful source of magic in Equestria, no wonder nothing happened to them last time'. _

_He remembered his doubts, seeing himself in the past. Luckily, him now meeting his younger self was a fixed point in time, and the fact that he did not recognize himself was only due to the fact he was too worried about the villains uniting and about how long the TARDIS was taking to return._

_'Paradox averted, at least,' he sighed._

_And Spitfire and Derpy… both so young. Both so whole and loving. If only he could warn them… about the dangers of King Sombra… and falling in love with a fool like him._

_'Well, time's up,' he thought, as the vortex gave the signal which meant fully charged._

_"Geronimo!" he said, pressing the dial, disappearing with another ZAP! sound._

_**;)**_


	12. The Real Last Chapter

**Sorry about this, but this will truly be the last chapter. If you want to know why I decided to add one last chapter to this then read the bottom part. I hope you enjoy the real last chapter. Think of it like an after credits seen.  
**

**_The next morning_**

Blaze woke up with Octavia still on top of her. They weren't sweating anymore but they were still very warm. They were woken up by a strange but familiar notice to Octavia. She quickly got off of Blaze and pulled the covers over them again as she laid next to him. They looked towards the direction to where the noise was coming from and a big blue box appeared in Blaze room.

A white stallion walked out first, "Yup! This is the place," he said as he walked out.

Then a grayish stallion walked out next, "Blaze! Oh it's so good to see you back to normal!" he said as he walked around the bed to be next to the familiar stallion.

Blaze was nervous and confused. He didn't know either one of these ponies and here they were acting like they were good friends. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the best time."

The Doctor smiled, "No kidding. You did tell us that it was a really bad time but what was done was done."

Blaze was even more confused now than before, but Octavia had something on her mind, "Um, isn't that the Doctor's ship?"

"Octavia! You remember me!"

Octavia was confused now too, "Doctor?" he nodded, "But you look different. What happened to you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've already explained it to you, well, technically I haven't, but I will in the future."

Blaze and Octavia were too confused to ask anything else while something beeped on the white stallions wrist. He looked down at it and said, "Doctor, we have to hurry up. Bane is interfering with the time vortex."

"Wow, already? I thought it would take him longer to figure out how to do that," the Doctor said as he took out his sonicscrewdriver and started scanning Blaze.

Blaze jumped back slightly and said, "What are you doing!? What is that!?"

"Sonicscrewdriver. Bane was releasing so much energy that when I tried scanning him it was interfering with my data, so I had to go back in time to scan you, and you did mention that I visited you the morning after you and Octavia had a little love fest," he said as he finished scanning him and looked at into his screwdriver.

Octavia was sitting there with her eyes wide. Was he talking about the same Bane that was inside of Blaze? 'Well of course he is!' Octavia thought to herself. 'Why else would he be scanning him?'

The Doctor then quickly yelled, "Of course! That explains everything! Quickly, we have to get back,' the Doctor said as he went back to his TARDIS. The white stallion followed behind.

Octavia didn't know why, but she felt strangely attracted to this stallion. She couldn't help but say, "Wait!"

The white stallion turned around and said, " Yes?"

Octavia felt nervous now, "I-I didn't catch your name."

The stallion smiled, "Don't worry about what you feel towards me right now. Everypony feels that way about me. Even Blaze there," he said pointing to him.

Blaze hadn't realized it, but he was staring dreamily at him with his horn glowing slightly by what he was thinking. He quickly shook his head and started blushing, which wasn't too notable since he was red.

"Oh, and the name is Jack," he said as he stepped into the TARDIS, "Captain Jack Horseness," then the doors closed and the TARDIS disappeared.

Blaze and Octavia just stared at the TARDIS as it disappeared. That was probably the weirdest moment in there life.

Blaze turned to look at Octavia, "What just happened?"

Octavia looked at him, "I have no idea."

**Ok, I know that I said that the last chapter was going to be the last one, but somebody really wanted me to write a clopfic, but some people I know know that I write here so someone else is going to have to post it. They usually just check the summary of the thing so I'll tell you where to look for it. I have already written the whole thing, but I haven't typed it yet. This was the ending of it, but it was too important to let only mature people read. If you want to read what happens between Octavia and Blaze then wait until I post it under the alias oddxaelita.**


End file.
